A Celestial Awakening
by AslansHow24
Summary: The Druid King, Endymion is in Camelot collecting supplies with his two small children, Prince Mordred and Princess Rini, when they are caught in by Uther's men... full summary inside. Morgana/Merlin (romance) Mordred/Rini (sibling)
1. Chapter 1

**A Celestial Awakening**

**Summary: The Druid King, Endymion is in Camelot collecting supplies with his two small children, Prince Mordred and Princess Rini, when they are caught in by Uther's men. Morgana and Merlin hide the children from Uther's guards- but Darien is executed. Uther declares that anyone harboring the kids will be dealt with severely and executed. They must try and smuggle them from Camelot without being caught. However, The Great Dragon tells Merlin he should not help them, warning that the boy is destined to kill Arthur. The Queen of the Druids visits Merlin in a dream and reveals that he is the key to Morgana and Mordred's destinies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Merlin. I only own the storyline.**

**Chapter One**

Eleven year old Mordred held his twin sister's hand tightly as he looked around the city. His father stepped up to one of the stalls in the lower city.

"Do you have my supplies ready?" Endymion asked. "We must leave the city without delay"

"Everything you asked for, it's all here" The stallholder replied. He paused. "I'm sorry"

Guards began approaching. Mordred, Rini and their father ducked under the merchant's table to run through the market.

"Seize him!" One Guard shouted. "Stop there!"

The children and Endymion were forced to run into the palace grounds. A guard jumped at them and slashed Mordred.

Merlin was walking through the market when he heard a telepathic scream. Endymion glared at the guard who dared to strike his son and muttered a spell.

The spell threw the guard into the rampart wall. Mordred couldn't run far, so he, Rini and Endymion were stuck on the drawbridge. Endymion reached out a hand towards the gates of the drawbridge. He muttered a spell to shut the gates.

"Run! Run, run!" He urged the children.

Mordred and Rini ran through the gates before they closed. Endymion allowed himself to be caught.

Merlin was walking down the corridor, when he heard a telepathic cry.

_Help! _

Merlin stopped to look for the owner of the voice, and entered the square.

_Help us! Please._

Merlin stopped to look around again and saw two children sitting by a stone ledge, looking at him. The boy had jet black hair and cobalt blue eyes, while the girl had astonishing pink hair and red eyes.

_Please. You have to help us._

Merlin realized that the boy was using telepathy to communicate.

_Help us._

It was then that Merlin saw the guards entering the Square.

"Search in there. Take the other side" The guard that was speaking grabbed someone by the shoulders. "You, did you see some children run in here?"

_They're searching for us._

_Why are they after you? _Merlin asked telepathically. Mordred seemed frightened and jerked his head.

_They're going to kill us._

"Guards! In here!" One of the guards pointed to a building off too the side.

Merlin ran to a side door, looked at the guards, and then nodded to the children.

_This way. Run. Run!_

Mordred ran to Merlin, holding his wounded arm. His sister followed him.

"Hey. There they are!" One guard spotted them. "Alert the rest of the guards!"

Merlin grabbed each of their hands and they ran up the Griffin Stairway.

"In there. Quick, down there. We've got 'im" Merlin heard the guards saying. Merlin and the children ran up the curved stairs.

When they reached Morgana's chambers, Merlin burst in with the children.

"Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?!" Morgana asked, exasperated. Gwen looked surprised.

"The guards are after them. I didn't know what to do" Merlin explained quickly. Morgana's expression softened. There was a knock on the door.

"My Lady?" A guard called and knocked again. "My Lady?" Morgana looked around the room and pointed to the curtain .

"In there" She said quickly. She waited until they were safely behind the curtain before opening the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady" The Guard said.

Mordred collapsed into Merlin's arms.

"We're searching for a young Druid boy and girl. We believe they came this way" The guard said.

"I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and my maid" Morgana replied quickly.

"Best keep the door locked till we find them" The guard instructed.

"Of course. Thank you" Morgana closed the door and hurried to the curtain. She looked at Merlin in shock as he revealed that his hand was covered in the boy's blood.

Meanwhile, Arthur was having an argument with his father.

"The Druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies. He meant no harm. Is it really necessary to execute him?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated" Uther replied firmly.

"The Druids are a peaceful people" Arthur protested.

"Given the chance, they would return magic to the kingdom. They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak. Killing their king will show them that they cannot defy us" Uther told his son. Arthur shook his head.

"If we kill him, we could be starting a war" He protested. "Mercy can be a sign of strength"

"Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the Druid King will send out a clear message. Find the children. Search every inch of the city" Uther commanded.

In Morgana's chambers, the wounded Mordred was lying in his sister's lap. She sang soothing words to him in a different language. She spoke, but her borther said nothing. Both children knew that today their father would be executed. Rini could hear everything through the open window.

"People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplices. Anyone found harboring them is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor. Let this serve as a warning to your people" Endymion looked up at the king, anger in his blue eyes.

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you" He said. Morgana and Merlin were watching through the window.

"I can't watch this" Morgana turned away and buried her face in Merlin's shoulder. He awkwardly placed his arm around her. Uther signaled for Endymion to be executed.

_No! _Mordred screamed telepathically. Morgana's mirror shattered and both she and Merlin turned to face the children. Rini was still singing softly.

They saw that as she sang, Mordred's wound closed up.

"You have healing powers?" Morgana questioned. She nodded.

"It was past down from my mother" Rini replied. She looked sad. "Mother will be devastated"

"I am so sorry" Morgana replied. "We will get both of you home, I promise" Merlin knelt beside them.

Mordred looked straight at him.

_Thank you, Emrys. _Merlin was startled.

_Why do you call me that?_

_It is your name among our people._

"Can you tell me your names?" He directed the question to Rini.

"I am Rini and this is Mordred" She replied. "He doesn't talk much except to our own people"

Merlin had to leave to do his work for Arthur, but he came back after supper time.

"How are they?" He asked.

"They're sleeping" Morgana replied.

"Has Mordred said anything at all?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing. Rini said he's in shock about their father"

"You know, er, for a moment there earlier, I- I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards" Merlin said nervously. Morgana glared at him.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merlin" She said, slightly irritated. He realized his mistake.

"No, no, sorry. Erm, I meant, you're the King's ward. You're taking a huge risk helping them" He said quickly.

"I wouldn't see innocent children executed. What harm have they ever done anyone?" She asked.

"Uther believes they have magic, and that makes them guilty" Merlin replied.

"Uther's wrong" Morgana said shortly.

"You believe that?" Merlin asked, surprised.

"What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?" Morgana asked. Merlin stared at her in a new light. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, confused.

"I, uh.." Merlin stammered. He wanted to trust her. He wanted to be able to talk about it with someone.

"Why are you helping them?" Morgana asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Because, I..." He paused. "I also have magic" Morgana stared at him in shock.

"You..If this is a joke..." She trailed off.

"It's no joke" Merlin replied. He muttered a spell and a ball of light appeared. It was the same ball of light that had saved Arthur. Morgana's eyes widened.

"How long?" She asked.

"I was born with it" Merlin replied. "You were right. Magic chooses you. I never chose this"

"If Uther ever found out..." Morgana began. She saw fear flash across Merlin's face and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I won't tell, I promise"

"What do you think we should do with them?" Merlin asked, gesturing to the sleeping children. "They can't stay here".

"We have to find a way to get them back to their people" Morgana said.

That night, while dining with Morgana, the king sensed something was wrong.

"You seem troubled, Morgana. Is something wrong?" Uther asked.

"No, My Lord. I'm sorry I'm not better company" Morgana said quietly.

"I'm merely concerned for your welfare, that's all" Uther told her.

"Thank you, My Lord. All is well" Morgana said quickly. Arthur entered and walked over to his father.

"What news of the hunt for the Druid children?" Uther asked.

"We have conducted an extensive search. They are nowhere to be found" Arthur answered

"You mean you failed to find them?" Uther questioned angrily.

"Perhaps they have already left the city" Arthur suggested.

"You're telling me that a wounded boy and a young girl are able to evade the guards and escape the city? Nonsense, someone's hiding them. I want them found" Uther snapped.

"They are just children. What harm can they do?" Arthur countered.

"They are Druids, and that makes them dangerous" Uther replied.

"The Druids would see your father's kingdom destroyed" Morgana spoke up, though the words tasted bitter in her throat.

"I had no idea you were such an authority on Druids" Arthur retorted.

"Morgana is right. Double your efforts" Uther commanded. Arthur glared at Morgana.

"Yes, father" He said reluctantly.

That night, Merlin paid a visit to the Dragon. He was still pondering why Mordred called him Emrys.

"Hello?" Merlin called.

The dragon climbed around a corner and roared. Merlin jumped and dropped his he sighed.

"Do you have to do that?" He asked. "You scared the life out of me"

"The young warlock" Kilgarahh acknowledged. "No doubt you're here about the Druid children"

"How did you know?" Merlin asked, surprised.

"Like you, I hear him speak" Kilgarahh replied.

"Why does he call me Emrys?" Merlin asked, getting straight to the point.

"Because that is your name" Kilgarahh replied. Merlin scratched his head, confused.

"I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been" He said.

"You have many names" Kilgarahh told him.

"Do I?" Merlin asked curiously. "How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met any Druids"

"There is much written about you that you have yet to read. You should not protect this boy" Kilgarahh told him.

"Why?" Merlin countered. "He has magic. He's just like me" He defended Mordred.

"You and the boy are as different as day and night" Kilgarahh responded.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Heed my words, Merlin" Kilgarahh replied.

"Why should I not protect him?" Merlin asked. "What about his sister?" Kilgarahh flew away without answering. Merlin frowned. "Typical" He complained.

Merlin visited Morgana early in the morning and spotted Gwen and Morgana looking out the window. Gwen turned to see him.

"The guards are searching everyone leaving the town" Gwen told him.

"There is another way out. There's a secret door in the armory. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the children out that way" Merlin told them.

"No. It's too dangerous. I'll do it" Morgana replied.

"But I-I'm good with secret doors and things" Merlin replied, not wanting to reveal his magic to Gwen.

"If you are caught, Uther will execute you. I'll smuggle them out of the castle. Besides, you planned on using magic, didn't you?" Merlin realized he was caught. "Merlin, Uther will execute you if you do this" Gwen said nothing about the revelation that Merlin had magic. He made a mental note to talk to her later. He sighed, but gave in, because he knew that Morgana was right.

"Well, you'll need a key for the door" Merlin said.

"Who has it?" Morgana asked.

"Arthur did" He raised his hand to show the key. "I retrieved it when I was cleaning his chambers"

Late that night, Morgana put on one of Gwen's dresses.

"It'll have to do" Morgana said, sighing. She turned to her maid.

"I feel I've put you in danger without ever stopping to ask how you feel about it. I'm sorry" She said, touching Gwen's shoulder.

"I know how it feels to face the threat of execution. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone" Gwen replied. There was a knock at the door.

"It's Merlin" Gwen opened the door.

"I got the cloak" Merlin said, handing Morgana a peasant's red cloak. She accepted it and fastened it around her neck.

"We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise" Morgana told the children.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked. Morgana nodded. "the door is behind the shield at the far end of the armory"

"I'll pack you some food and water for the journey. Be careful" Gwen said softly.

Guards marched through the Griffin Landing as Morgana peeked over the edge of the curved stairs and descended with Rini and Mordred. A serving girl saw them sneaking off through the corridor at the bottom of the Spiral Stairway. They snuck out through the door behind the shield in the armory.

At her house, Gwen packed some supplies for the journey.

"I hope they're OK" Gwen said quietly. "I've never seen Morgana this way before"

"I'm sure she just wants to protect them" Merlin replied

Arthur walked through the armory with a guard.

"A servant saw someone entering. They had children with them" The guard informed him.

Arthur saw the revealed door and checked his key ring, but the key was missing.

"Sound the warning bell" He commanded.

Merlin looked out the window as the warning bells sounded.

"They're coming" He said.

Morgana entered with Rini and Mordred.

"There's enough food for three days" Gwen told her, handing her a sack.

"Your horse is fed and watered. I'll take you to it" Merlin replied.

"No" Morgana said sharply. "There's no point in all of us risking our lives"

"What about you?" Merlin asked.

"I'm the King's ward. I'll take my chances" Morgana told him. They tried to protest.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of you. We must go" Morgana said.

_Goodbye, Emrys._

Morgana and the children tried to run, but Arthur and the guards approached through their exit. Morgana and the children hid in a nearby building. Arthur entered.

"Fan out" He ordred.

Morgana and the children made a break for it, but they ran across a guard and Arthur blocked the other side of the path. Arthur drew his sword and placed it at Morgana's back.

"Halt, or I'll run you through. Show yourself" He commanded. Morgana slowly turned around and Arthur stared at her in shock. She held the children close to her.

"Let them go. I beg you. they're just children" She whispered. Arthur debated this, but with guards around him, there really was only one option.

"Restrain them" He ordered.

They were taken to the king and Uther was beyond furious.

"All this time, you've been hiding the Druids in my own palace" He ranted. "How could you betray me like this?" Morgana stared at the king defiantly.

"I would not see them executed" She replied coldly.

"I've treated you like a daughter. Is this how you repay me?" Uther asked.

"I did what I thought was right" Morgana replied.

"You think it's right to conspire with my enemies against me?" Uther roared.

"How can these children be your enemies?" Morgana asked haughtily.

"They are druids" Uther said. "They will rule the druids one day"

"They did not choose to be born Druids" Morgana exclaimed.

"Thier kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them" Uther snapped.

"Then punish me... but spare them. I beg you" Morgana pleaded. Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Make arrangements for the children to be executed tomorrow morning" Uther commanded. Morgana's eyes narrowed.

"If you execute these children, you'll have to execute me too" She snapped. Uther, Arthur, Merlin and Gwen stared at her in shock.

"You would give up your life for these Druids?" Uther spat.

"Yes" Morgana said proudly. "You have shown nothing but fear and hate" She spat. "You are not a king, you are a ruthless monster!" She turned her back on him and looked at the guards holding her hands out.

"I will go with them" She said. The guards looked up at Uther.

"Take her away" He said heavily.

"Father" Arthur pleaded. But Uther would not hear it.

"She made her choice" Arthur, Merlin and Gwen watched helplessly as Morgana was taken away in chains.

Merlin went back to his room and took a nap, trying not to think about what was happening.

_Dream Sequence_

_Merlin was in a field of flowers._

_"Where am I?" He asked._

_"You are in Elysian, the field of dreams" A voice answered him. He turned to see a beautiful young woman with hair that looked like spun gold and lips that were as red as blood. Her eyes were cobalt blue, the same as Mordred's. _

_"You are Mordred's mother, aren't you?" He asked. _

_"I am. I am Serenity, Queen Of the Druids" Serenity replied. "You must help my children and the Lady Morgana" _

_"The Great Dragon told me not to. He said Mordred was dangerous" _

_"He is wrong" Serenity replied. "He is urging you to follow a destiny, but destiny is never set in stone. it is always changing. You alone can shape the destiny of Mordred, Morgana and many others that the Dragon may tell you will become evil. You have the power to set things in motion, by actions or inactions. The Dragon wants you to do nothing, because in doing nothing, the evil destiny will come to pass" _

_"Are you sure?" Merlin asked._

_"Yes, Merlin. I am sure" _

Merlin woke up, knowing what he had to do.

When Arthur entered his chambers, Merlin was already there.

"What do you want?" He asked, irritably.

"You can't let your father execute them" Merlin said plainly. "Especially not Morgana" Arthur sighed. "I know you believe your father's wrong"

"What I believe doesn't matter. My father's made up his mind. He won't be talked out of it. I tried" Arthur said, exasperatedly.

"Then the time for talking is over" Merlin said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen" Arthur warned.

"We have to rescue Morgana and get Mordred and Rini back to their people" Merlin said urgently.

"No. Forget it" Arthur said firmly. Now Merlin was exasperated.

"Morgana did the right thing, you know. Protecting them. She doesn't deserve to die for that and they don't deserve to die for something they have no control over" Merlin said, raising his voice. Arthur turned to face his servant. He knew that Merlin was right.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked. Merlin smiled.

"I need you to distract you're father. I am going to break them out of the dungeons" He said quickly.

"it's too dangerous" Arthur said automatically. If you're caught..."

"I won't be caught" Merlin said, smiling cheekily. Arthur sighed.

"Are you sure you want to be the one to do this?" He asked.

"Yes" Merlin said. "Everything will work out"

"How will you get them out?" Arthur asked.

"I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Gwen will have a horse from the stables and meet me there. If you are with the king, he won't suspect you. Otherwise, he might, considering how close you are to Morgana" Merlin replied. Arthur finally nodded his assent.

"I hope you know what you are doing" He said.

Merlin went back to visit the dragon before putting his plan into motion.

"I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy" Merlin requested. Kilgarahh was not happy.

"You seek my counsel and yet you choose to ignore it" He snapped.

"Just tell me why" Merlin said harshly.

"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfill your destiny" Kilgarahh explained. "Morgana must not be rescued either"

"Are You telling me that this little boy is going to kill Arthur? And that Morgana will help him?" Merlin asked, horrified.

"It seems that is up to you" Kilgarahh replied. Merlin's eyes narrowed.

"Destiny is never set in stone" He replied.

"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil" Kilgarahh said.

"I do" Merlin agreed, "But it is not to let innocent people die"

"Merlin!" Kilgarahh roared as the young warlock left the cave.

Arthur was dining with Uther as Merlin made his way to the dungeons.

He descended the Wrought Iron Stairway. He stopped halfway and dropped a smoking bag down to the guards, who coughed and passed out. Merlin grabbed their keys and opened the cell.

"You're mother is waiting for you" Merlin told the children. Morgana looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. Merlin led them down a tunnel.

"This way" He said.

The guards woke up and found the cell empty.

"They've escaped" One of the guards said.

Merlin and the three escapees reached the gate at the end of the tunnel. Merlin whispered a spell and the gate blasted open.

The warning bells sounded

"Guard!" Uther commanded. A guard entered. "Find out why they've sounded the warning bell"

"Yes, My Lord" The guard replied.

The four of them raced through the darkness to a tree where Gwen had two horses waiting. Morgana mounted one and Merlin lifted Mordred up in front of her. He mounted the other and Gwen handed Rini to him.

"Be careful" She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My Lord. I regret to report that the Druids and Morgana have escaped from the dungeon" A guard informed Uther.

"What!? How?" Uther demanded to know.

"We believe magic was involved, Sire. The guards are searching Camelot as we speak" The guard replied.

"Find them and kill them" Uther commanded.

"Yes, My Lord" The guard replied and left.

"Their magic must be more developed than I thought" Uther said. "They must be killed" Arthur nodded, but silently, he was pleading for their safety.

The four companions rode through the woods and met with the Druids. Serenity was at the head.

"I am forever indebted to you, Emrys, for returning my children to me" Serenity said bowing. She lifted Rini and then Mordred down from the horses. Morgana dismounted.

"You were right, my Queen. Destiny is forever changing" Merlin replied. He dismounted and looked at Morgana.

"You will be safe with the druids, Milady" He said, "But if you ever need a place to stay, My mother, Hunith, lives in Ealdor" Morgana flung her arms around him and did something impulsive. She kissed him.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" Merlin replied, kissing her back. Finally he got back on his horse and rode away.

"He'll never forget you, you know" Serenity told Morgana. She nodded, her face still streaked with tears/


	2. Chapter 2

**A Celestial Awakening**

**Chapter Two**

A lone cloaked figure glided through the burial vaults.

_"Gehíere mé' wan cniht áwæce. Beo strangra ond steacra for brecþ wáne. úprærest wærc, Uther Pendragon" _Nimueh chanted over the tomb. Tristan De Bois' grave cracked and a gauntlet hand broke through causing her to smile.

It was Athur's coming out ceremony where he would be crowned as the heir to Uther and he knelt before Uther. Gwen stood next to Merlin, both of them thinking about the one person who wasn't there. Though Morgana was gone, Arthur had convinced his father to keep Gwen on as a servant. He knew, as did Merlin, that Gwen needed the money she made from serving at the Castle. Merlin had crafted a phoenix to send messages to Morgana and she sent messages back to him. He did not relay this to Gwen or Arthur, since they were not yet aware of his abilities. Merlin was drawn from his thoughts by Uther's voice.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?"

"I do, Sire" Arthur replied.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?" Uther asked.

"I do, Sire" Arthur answered.

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?" Uther asked the final question.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples" Arthur stated firmly.

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot" Uther announced. The court applauded. Merlin smiled as Arthur stood and faced the crowd.

"So how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?" Gwen asked, poking Merlin in the side.

"Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege" Merlin said dryly.

"You're proud of him, really. Even though you complain about him constantly" Gwen said knowingly.

"I am not" Merlin said quickly.

"You are" Gwen insisted. "I can see it in your face"

"Those socks are very clean! Of course I'm proud of them" Merlin retorted. Gwen laughed, but her laughter died as a Black armored Knight on a horse burst through the stained-glass window. Arthur and the knights drew their swords.

"What in the devil's name?!" Uther shouted. The horse walked to Arthur and the Black Knight threw down a gauntlet. Uther spotted the crest on the Black Knight's shield and was shocked, but he said nothing. Arthur sheathed his sword to pick up the gauntlet, but another knight got there first.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge" Sir Owain, a relatively young knight said, stepping forward.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death" The Black Knight said. Sir Owain nodded. The Black Knight rode out. Later that knight, Merlin questioned Gaius, who seemed suspiciously concerned but refused to say why.

"Have you ever seen this Black Knight before?" Merlin asked.

"I don't believe so" Gaius said quickly.

"You didn't recognize his crest?" Merlin asked, for he was sure that Uther had and if Uther had, Gaius would have too, he thought.

"Crest?" Gaius questioned in a dry tone.

"Which house is it?" Merlin persisted.

"I'm not sure" Gaius said quickly. "I didn't see it that clearly" Merlin frowned.

"But he's not someone you'd forget in a hurry, is he?" He asked.

"No" Gaius said shortly.

"So you don't think he's from around here?" Merlin asked. Gaius sighed.

"That would seem likely" He replied.

"Then what's he doing here?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin..."Gaius said exasperatedly, "your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced. Maybe if you've finished your work, you could go to bed and leave me to finish mine" Merlin smirked.

"OK, I'm going" He turned to go and then turned back to his mentor. "Gaius?"

"Merlin" Gaius responded.

"Do you think Owain can beat him?" Merlin was worried now.

"We'll find out soon enough" Gaius replied.

Morgana was reading to Mordred and Rini when the phoenix dropped her a message.

_There is a knight in Camelot. I have a bad feeling about him. One of the knights took up a challenge to the death and may not live past tomorrow. Owain is the youngest knight_

Morgana was worried.

"I have to go back to Camelot" She said.

"Uther will kill you" Rini said worriedly.

"I won't let Uther see me" Morgana replied. "Arthur is like my brother"

"He arrested us" Mordred replied. "He betrayed us" Morgana shook her head.

"He had no choice" She said. "There were knights with him. They would have told Uther if he had let us escape. Merlin told me Arthur kept Uther preoccupied when he came to rescue us. Arthur is a good man, Mordred" Mordred sighed, but nodded.

"Be careful" He replied.

Arthur was in his chambers pacing.

"He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!" Arthur muttered.

"So put an end to it" A voice said from behind him. Arthur spun around.

"Morgana, what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" He asked.

"I've been here for awhile" Morgana replied. "Sir Owain is going to die, Arthur"

"How do you know that?" Arthur asked.

"I just do" Arthur sighed.

"The challenge has been taken up. The fight cannot be stopped" He said, raking a hand through his hair.

"Then fight in his place" Morgana replied. Arthur stopped and turned to face his sister in all but blood.

"I can't" He told her. Morgana frowned.

"Why not?" She asked. Arthur sighed again.

"Owain picked up the gauntlet. Owain is the one who must fight. That's the Knight's Code. He knew that" Arthur replied.

"But it's a fight to the death!" Morgana protested. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know all this?" He asked suspiciously. Morgana shrugged. "Merlin's been keeping in touch with you hasn't he?"

"So what if he has" Morgana retorted. "Camelot is my home"

"Uther would have you executed if he saw you here" Arthur said. "It's dangerous" Morgana crossed her arms.

"I'm not leaving Camelot until I know that everyone I care about is safe" She snapped. Arthur sighed.

"Where are you going to stay?" He asked.

"With Gwen" Morgana replied. "If I wear her dresses, No one will recognize me"

"Uther will" Arthur pointed out.

"Uther won't see me" Morgana replied.

Gaius made his way to the hall of records.

"Gaius. Thank God" Geoffrey said, spotting him.

"You know why I'm here?" Gaius asked.

"The Black Knight" Geoffrey replied. It was not a question.

"So it is he?" Gaius asked, fear in his voice.

"You saw his crest?" Geoffrey asked.

"Have you confirmed it?" Gaius questioned, worriedly.

"It is the crest of Tristan de Bois" Geoffrey confirmed.

"And he is the only knight ever to have carried such a crest?" Gaius asked.

"Yes. According to the records" Geoffrey replied. Gaius and Geoffrey came to the conclusion that Gaius needed to talk to Uther.

In the Council chamber, Uther sat alone with his sword on the table in front of him. The door opened and Uther reached for his sword for a moment. Gaius entered the chamber.

"Yes?" Uther said, releasing his sword.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sire" Gaius said apologetically.

"What is it?" Uther asked, harshly.

"The knight, the stranger" Gaius ventured. "He bears the crest of Tristan de Bois"

"Yes" Uther said gravely.

"But he's been dead for 20 years" Gaius reminded the king.

"I know. I killed him" Uther replied.

"But how do you explain...?" He was cut off by Uther.

"Dead men do not return" Uther said firmly.

The following morning, in Sir Owain's chambers, Merlin and Arthur helped Sir Owain prepare for the fight.

"You've never fought in mortal combat before. It's different. It's not like the training I've been giving you" Arthur said, a little worried.

"Yeah, I know" Owain replied.

"Listen to me" Arthur said firmly. "The problem is, we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him"

"But I have the same advantage" Owain pointed out. "He's never seen me fight"

"True" Arthur replied.

"You've watched me" Owain said, staring straight at Arthur. The Prince tensed.

"Yes" He said.

"And?" Owain asked.

"And I know no one braver. Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow" Arthur replied.

Tristan de Bois waited in the arena. Arthur walked into the tournament grounds with Sir Owain.

"Now remember, find the flow of the fight; try to control it" Arthur instructed as the entered the arena.

"The fight shall be to the knight's rules! To the death!" Arthur announced, taking his place in the stands. "Let battle commence!"

Tristan and Owain fought.

"Come on, Owain!" Gwen whispered. Morgana was standing next to her, a hood pulled over her face.

"One well-aimed blow!" Arthur muttered.

Owain stabbed Tristan in the gut.

"Yes!" Morgana whispered. But, to everyone's surprise, Tristan kept fighting. He didn't even look like he was in any killed Owain swiftly and the crowd gasped in horror. Tristan faced the crowd and took off his glove.

"Who will take up my challenge?" He threw down his gauntlet. Arthur tried to bolt over the barrier of the stands, but his father grabbed him. Another knight jumped over the stands and took up the gauntlet.

"I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge" Another knight declared.

"So be it" Tristan left the arena. Merlin made his way to Gwen and Morgana and the three of them went to Gwen's home.

Tom had dinner on the table. He didn't know that Gwen's friend was Lady Morgana, for she had introduced herself as Morgain Le Fey. As they ate, they discussed the fight.

"The Black Knight took a mighty blow" Gwen said.

"I saw it too. The sword definitely pierced him" Morgana was saying.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked quietly. Both women nodded.

"He should be dead" Morgana said. Merlin contemplated.

"Perhaps he already is" He said. He now had their undivided attention.

"What do either of you know about wraiths?" Merlin asked.

In the council chamber, Arthur confronted his father.

"Why did you stop me?!" He demanded.

"We have to give our knights the chance to prove themselves" Uther replied.

"Have you seen how this stranger fights?!" Arthur asked.

"And Sir Pellinor is more than a match for him" Uther responded.

"He's not recovered from the wounds he suffered at Othanden!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I can't help that" Uther replied. Arthur frowned.

"So you send him to his death?" He asked, angrily.

"It was his choice to take up the gauntlet!" Uther snapped. "I am not to blame" Arthur growled in frustration and stormed out of the chamber.

Merlin, Morgana and Gwen entered the Tunnel Corridor to the Burial Vaults.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Merlin asked.

"You're not scared, are you?" Morgana teased.

"No, I love old crypts" Merlin retorted. "I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else" Gwen and Morgana giggled. The door slammed behind them.

"Must've been a gust of wind" Gwen said nervously.

"We should've brought a torch" Morgana replied. Merlin looked at Gwen and then Morgana. She nodded slightly.

"_Leohtbora" _Merlin lit a torch sitting in the wall of the Tunnel Corridor. Gwen stared at him in shock.

"You have magic?" She whispered.

"Yes" Merlin replied. "If you'll recall, I told everyone I was the one who saved your father, but no one believed me" Gwen realized this was true and nodded.

The three of them walked among the graves.

"Do you even know what we are looking for?" Morgana asked. Merlin nodded.

"Gaius mentioned that the crest of the Black Knight belonged to a man killed 20 years ago" He told them.

"He told you this?" Morgana asked, raising an eyebrow. Merlin shrugged.

"I may have been eavesdropping" He replied. He spotted the open grave and frowned.

"I was right. The Black Knight is no ordinary man" He said, pointing to the grave. Morgana leaned over it.

"Tristan de Bois" She read. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out" Merlin replied.

Merlin entered Gaius's chambers and got straight to the point.

"Who is Tristan de Bois?" He asked. Gaius nearly dropped the vial he was holding and turned to face the young man. He saw the determination in Merlin's eyes.

"Tristan de Bois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife" He said, sighing.

"Arthur's mother?" Merlin questioned.

"Ygraine died in childbirth. He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him" Gaius explained. Merlin nodded.

"To single combat" He said. Gaius nodded.

"Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man" Gaius said.

"Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are" Merlin replied. "We're dealing with a wraith, aren't we?" Gaius frowned.

"Yes" He said. "Though I am curious as to how you discovered this?" Merlin shrugged.

"Oh you know, I heard you mention the crest, I went to the burial vaults, saw the open grave, pieced it together" He said nonchalantly. Gaius frowned again. "The question now, is who brought him back?" Gaius nodded.

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again" He told Merlin.

"How do we stop it?" Merlin asked.

"We can't. Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it" Gaius said.

"Surely there must be something" Merlin said, now worried.

"Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for" Gaius explained.

"And what's that?" Merlin asked.

"Revenge" Gaius replied.

The next day Sir Pellinor fought Tristan de Bois in the arena. Sir Pellinor was doing well and the crowd cheered. Sir Pellinor ran Tristan through. Tristan id not fall. Tristan killed Pellinor, and the crowd groaned. Tristan turned to the crowd. Arthur threw his gauntlet down, Uther tried to stop it.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you" Morgana gasped.

"So be it" Tristan replied.

"Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow" Arthur said.

In the council chambers, Arthur waited for his father. Uther entered.

"How could you be so stupid? I'll revoke the challenge" Uther said quickly.

"No" Arthur said. "The Knight's Code must be upheld. That's what you told me"

"This is different" Uther protested.

"Once the challenge has been laid down it cannot be rescinded" Arthur reminded his father.

"You are Crown Prince" Uther said.

"There cannot be one rule for me and one for all the rest" Arthur said firmly.

"I forbid you to fight" Uther commanded.

"You want me to prove that I'm worthy of the throne. I cannot do that by being a coward" Arthur declared.

"No, Arthur, this will be your death!" Uther protested.

"I'm sorry you have so little faith in me, Father" Arthur left and Uther sank to his knees.

When Arthur returned to his room, Morgana was waiting for him.

"Uther is right" She said.

"Not you too" Arthur said. "Doesn't anyone have faith in me?"

"Arthur, do you even use your eyes?" Morgana snapped. "Both Pelinor and Owain dealt Tristan a fatal blow. He should have died, but didn't"

"That's just...Wait, how do you know his name?" Arthur asked.

"Because, he's dead, Arthur" Merlin said, from behind the Prince.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"Tristan de Bois is your uncle" Merlin replied. "Uther himself killed Tristan after you were born. Someone has brought him. Uther must have known, or he would not be so worried" Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Dead men don't fight" He said.

"They can if a sorcerer practices necromancy" Merlin replied. Arthur knew that neither Merlin or Morgana would lie to him. He sank into a chair.

"What am I going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know" Merlin replied. Merlin and Morgana left the chambers and Morgana was worried.

"If Arthur fights that thing, he'll die" Morgana said quietly.

"no mortal weapon can kill it. Which means we have to find a way to defeat the wraith ourselves" Merlin explained.

"How do you propose to do that?" Morgana asked, wide eyed.

"If no mortal sword will kill it... then I will" Merlin replied. "With magic"

"Merlin, it's too dangerous" Morgana exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice" Merlin replied.

Uther drank alone in his chambers. The candles blew out and Uther turned to see Nimueh.

"I should've known" Uther said.

"It is more than I'd hoped for, Uther" Nimueh smirked. "Soon Arthur will be slain. You will have sent him to his death"

"Haven't you tired of revenge?" Uther asked.

"Haven't you?" Nimueh retorted. "You began this war when you threw me from the court and slaughtered all of my kind"

"You brought it on yourselves. You practised evil" Uther replied.

"I was your friend, Uther!" Nimueh declared. "You welcomed me here"

"You betrayed that friendship" Uther told her.

"I did as you asked!" Nimueh pointed out. "I used the magic you so despise to give your barren wife the son you craved"

"Don't ever speak of her in that way" Uther snapped. "She was my heart, my soul. And you took her from me"

"She died giving birth to your son. It was not my choice. That is the law of magic. To create a life, there had to be a death. The balance of the world had to be repaid" Nimueh told him.

"You knew it would kill her" Uther accused.

"No, you're wrong" Nimueh snapped. "If I had foreseen her death, and the terrible retribution you would seek... I would never have granted your wish"

"I wish you hadn't" Uther muttered.

"You wish you didn't have a son?" Nimueh smirked again. "Well, your wish will come true tomorrow"

"I will not let you take him" Uther said in a low voice.

"I have watched so many people I love die at your hands, Uther Pendragon. Now it is your turn" She turned away.

Merlin was asleep when Serenity appeared to him in a dream.

_"Merlin, you cannot kill Tristan with magic" She told him. _

_"Then how?" Merlin asked. _

_"There is only one thing that can kill that which has already been slain" Serenity replied. "A sword forged in dragon's breath"_

_"Where am I to get such a sword?" Merlin asked. Serenity held out her hand and a beautiful sword appeared._

_"This is Excalibur" She said. "It belonged to the fire priestess of Mars and was forged in the breath of the great dragon Apollo" Merlin accepted the sword. _

_"This is amazing" He said. _

_"Take heed, Merlin" Serenity warned. "Only Arthur can wield this sword. In the wrong hands, it could do great damage" _

Merlin awoke and sat up, sweat on his brow. In his hand, was the sword, Excalibur.

Gaius was in his chambers when Uther entered.

"I'm sorry" The king apologized. "You knew that one day this business would come back to haunt me"

"Not quite so literally" Gaius answered.

"I should've listened to you" Uther said. "You said that no good would come of using witchcraft at Arthur's birth"

"You wanted an heir. You thought it was the only way" Gaius said.

"Nimueh told me there would be a price to pay" Uther reminded the physician.

"You weren't to know that that price would be Ygraine's life" Gaius said gently.

"I cannot let Arthur die" Uther said firmly.

"Then you must stop the fight" Gaius replied.

"No, I will take his place" Uther said.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Gaius asked in shock.

"Ygraine gave up her life for him. So must I" Uther replied.

"Uther..." Gaius began

"I have no other choice" Uther replied.

"There must be another way" Gaius protested.

"My death will stop the wraith and Arthur will live. But it means you are the only person left who knows the truth about Arthur's birth. I want you to swear to me that you will keep your oath" Gaius knew that Merlin knew some of the story, but not about the magic. he nodded.

"I will take it to my grave" He replied.

"You have always been a good friend, despite my temper" Uther said solemnly.

"I always thought that would be the death of you" Gaius replied mildly.

"I have one other favour to ask" Uther requested.

Later, Gaius knocked on Arthur's door.

"I've brought you something that might help you to sleep" He entered the chambers.

"I'm fine. I don't need it" Arthur replied.

"Here. It'll relax you, take the edge off your nerves" Gaius replied. Arthur took it and then set it on the table.

"I really don't need it" He said again.

"Trust me, it will help" Gaius said urgently. Arthur eyed Gaius suspiciously. He picked up the vial and glanced at it.

"What's in here?" He asked.

"Just some herbs and..." Arthur cut him off.

"Don't lie to me Gaius" He said. Gaius sighed.

"You're father intends to fight in your place" He replied. Arthur narrowed his eyes and threw the vial on the ground, smashing it. "I will fight tomorrow" He said.

The following morning, Arthur woke up, bright and early and was met by Merlin.

"Are you ready, sire?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Arthur replied. He saw the sword in Arthur's hand.

"That's a fine blade" He said.

"It's for you" Merlin said, handing the blade to Arthur. He took it.

"I've never seen anything like it" Arthur said, amazed. "Prepare me for battle" Merlin nodded.

"I have you'r armor here sire" He fitted the armor onto Arthur.

"I wish my father had more faith in me" Arthur sighed. "I wish he had told me the truth"

"For what its worth, I have faith in you" Merlin replied.

"I thought you said no mortal weapon could kill him" Arthur responded.

"I did" Merlin replied. Arthur looked down at the sword and then back at Merlin, but the servant was busy cleaning up.

Arthur entered the arena. Uther was shocked and turned to Gaius.

"He refused to take it Sire" Gaius answered the unasked question. Uther nodded and frowned.

The fight began. Arthur knocked off Tristan's helmet to reveal the mummified face. Nimueh watched from the crowd. Arthur lost his sword. Tristan had him on the ground, but his sword got stuck inArthur's shield. Arthur kicked his shield at Tristan, grabbed Excalibur and ran him through. Tristan exploded to the surprise of Arthur and Uther. Arthur looked at Merlin, who just smiled slightly and then looked back at the sword. Nimueh left angrily. the crowd cheered for Arthur.

In Gaius's chambers, Gaius tended Arthur's wounds, while Merlin looked on.

"I thought you said a wraith couldn't be killed" He said to Merlin. Gaius shot Merlin a look.

"Is that a new sword?" He asked Arthur. The prince nodded.

"It's the best I've ever fought with" Arthur replied.

"May I have a look?" Gaius asked. Arthur nodded.

"I was intrigued by those markings" He said.

"On one side it says, "Take me up," and on the other, "Cast me away." Gaius explained.

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked.

"May I ask who made it, Sire?" Gaius asked. Arthur glanced at Merlin who looked worried.

"It was a gift" He said. "From a friend" Uther entered.

"Well, that should heal pretty quickly. I'll re-dress it tomorrow" Gaius said. Arthur nodded and turned to his father.

"You tried to have Gaius drug me!" Arthur accused.

"I am sorry Arthur. I thought I was doing the right thing" Uther said.

"But the Knight's Code is very clea..." Uther cut him off.

"Be damned! I believed you would die. And that was a risk I could not take. You are too precious to me. You mean more to me than anything I know, more than this entire kingdom, and certainly more than my own life" Uther said.

"I... always thought that..." Arthur looked away. Merlin and Gaius took this as their cue to leave.

"What?" Uther asked.

"That...I was a big disappointment to you" Arthur finished. Uther sighed.

"Well, that is my fault, and not yours. You are my only son. And I wouldn't wish for another" Uther replied. Arthur smiled slightly. "You fought well, Arthur"

That night at dinner, Gaius stared at Merlin, who averted his eyes.

"You know why I'm looking at you" He said.

"Because I told Arthur about the wraith?" Merlin asked.

"Partly" Gaius said, "But also because I saw the look Arthur gave you when I questioned him about the sword. Were you the one to give it to him?"

"Perhaps" Merlin said, nonchalantly. "It must have been a very powerful blade to slay the dead"

"Did you enchant it?" Gaius asked.

"No. I didn't" Merlin replied.

"Who did then?" Gaius asked.

"I can't say" Merlin replied.

That night, Morgana returned to the druids.

"How is Arthur?" Serenity asked.

"He lives" Morgana replied. "The sword he used was incredible"

"It was meant for Arthur and Arthur alone" Serenity said. "I am grateful that he was able to wield it"

"It is powerful" Morgana replied.

"Indeed" Serenity replied.

That night, Merlin was trying to sleep when he was startled awake by Arthur.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, I need you to hide this sword where no one can find it" Arthur said, handing Merlin, Excalibur.

"What? Why?" Merlin asked. "It was made for you"

"I know, but it is so powerful, I fear what will happen if it stays here" Arthur replied. "I won't ask you how you got it, because I am not sure I want to know. But it shouldn't stay in Camelot" Merlin nodded.

"Very well" He said. "I will get rid of it"

That night, Merlin walked to the Lake of Avalon, and threw the sword into the lake. He could only hope that they would not have need for it again.

**A/N: Arthur is the last of the three to discover Merlin's magic, but it will be soon, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Celestial Awakening**

**Chapter Three**

The people of Ealdor went about their day, but scattered when bandits came riding through.

"Search the place! Find him!" The leader, Kanen demanded. His bandits soon brought the village leader, Matthew to Kanen. Matthew's arms were full of food.

"It's harvest time" Kanen said, smirking. The Bandits handed him a couple of the bags that Matthew was carrying.

"What is this? Where's the rest of it?" Kanen demanded. Matthew sighed.

"I only kept back what we need to survive" He explained, worriedly. Kanen glared at him.

"Survive?" He scoffed. "I'll be back in one week, farmer, and I want to see all of it"

"You can't take our food!" A woman came through the crowd. It was Hunith, Merlin's mother. "Our children will starve! I won't let you do this!" She tried to grab the bags away from Kanen. "You're not taking any of it!" Kanen smacked Hunith hard and she fell to the ground. One of the villagers ran to help her, but Kanen shot him with a crossbow.

"I will give you a week. Don't you dare disappoint me" He looked down at Hunith. "I'll see you later, sweetheart" They bandits rode off. Matthew helped Hunith to her feet.

"I'm going to Camelot" She told him. "I'm going to see if King Uther will help us"

Merlin was collecting water from the well, when he spotted a familiar woman walking through Camelot.

"Mother?" He ran to her.

"Merlin!" She moved to hug him, but he noticed her bruise and placed his hand on her cheek.

"What happened?" He demanded. "Who did this to you?!" Hunith sighed and motioned for him to follow her.

Hunith was taken before Uther and explained her case.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help"

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility" Uther replied.

"We've appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope" Hunith pleaded.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth" Uther told her.

"You'll help us?" She asked hopefully.

"I wish I could" Uther replied.

"Surely we can spare a few men?" Arthur spoke up.

"Resources are not the problem" Uther told his son.

"Then what is?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war" Uther replied. Hunith dropped to her knees.

"I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us, please" She said, near tears.

"The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help" Uther replied. Arthur was shocked and watched and Gwen escorted Hunith out of the room.

Arthur looked out over Camelot. Merlin joined him.

"I'm sorry" Arthur apologized. "If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now"

"You tried" Merlin said. "And thank you for getting an audience with the King"

"I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived" Arthur said, sighing.

"I'm going back to Ealdor" Merlin announced.

"Of course" Arthur said, looking at him.

"It's been an honour serving you, Sire" Merlin said. The formality caused Arthur to pause.

"You'll be coming back" Arthur stated.

"Well, she's my mother" Merlin replied. "I have got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?" He asked hopefully. Arthur nodded.

"I'd do exactly the same" He said. He placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Well, you've been terrible. Really, I mean it. The worst servant I've ever had"

"Thank you, Sire" Merlin said, smirking. He turned to go.

"Merlin" He turned back to the Prince. "Good luck"

At Gwen's house, Gwen was helping Merlin pack for the journey.

"Here" She said, handing him a sword. Merlin took it.

"Thank you" He said.

" I've packed some armour for you" Gwen told him.

"I won't be able to carry all that" Merlin replied, hesitantly. Morgana entered dressed in trousers and a corseted tunic.

"You won't have to" She said. Merlin hugged Morgana.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I had a vision Merlin and I had to come" Morgana said.

"We're coming with you" Rini and Mordred stepped out from behind Morgana. Rini was dressed similar to Morgana, except for the circlet on her forhead.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"You're going to need all the help you can get" Gwen replied. "I can mend armour and sharpen swords"

"And I know how to fight" Morgana replied.

"But y-y- you can't. I mean, why would you?" Merlin asked, looking at the four of them.

"If it was the other way around, you'd help us" Rini said.

"You already have. You saved our lives" Mordred added. Morgana nodded.

"We owe it to you. All of us" Morgana replied. Merlin knew it was useless to talk them out of this, so merely nodded and hugged his friends, before returning to Gaius.

"You got the food I prepared for you?" Gaius asked.

"Yes" Merlin replied.

"Be careful with the wine" Gaius warned. "You know what you're like. One whiff of a barmaid's apron and you're singing like a sailor"

"I'll be fine" Merlin assured his mentor.

"Are you sure you don't want an extra blanket?" Gaius asked.

"It's okay, really. I'll be alright" Merlin said.

"Well, make sure you are" Gaius said. "Do whatever it takes" He hugged Merlin.

Merlin, Morgana, Hunith, Gwen and the children rode for Ealdor. Mordred rode with Merlin and Rini rode with Morgana.

At night, Merlin sat at the campfire with his mother, the others asleep.

"They shouldn't be here" Hunith said softly. "Especially the children" Merlin sighed as she continued. "It won't make any difference to Kanen that they're women and children"

"I know" Merlin replied. "But I couldn't talk them out of coming" Merlin looked at the healing bruise on his mother's face.

"I want to make him pay for what he did to you" Merlin said.

"Promise me you'll be careful. No one can find out about you" Hunith said. Merlin looked down, sheepishly.

"Those four already know" He said, gesturing to his sleeping friends. Hunith glanced at her son and he attempted to explain himself. "Morgana is a witch, she just doesn't know it yet" He said hurriedly. "She was Uther's ward until she tried to rescue those children from Uther, who wanted to execute them. Now she lives with the druids and couldn't be happier. I would trust Gwen with my life" Hunith smiled.

"Get some rest" Was all she said. Merlin laid down and attempted to sleep, but he was finding it difficult. He shifted and heard the sound of a horse in the woods. He drew his sword and went searching through the dark. Someone put a sword against his back and he froze.

"I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any" came a familiar voice.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed. He swung around and Arthur ducked as the sword swung near his head.

"Put the sword down, Merlin" He drawled. "You look ridiculous"

Arthur took Merlin's sword and walked toward their camp. When they got there, he noticed Gwen, Morgana and the children. He was glad Merlin had people looking out for him.

"How much further is it?" Arthur asked Merlin as they both sat staring at the flames.

"Er, maybe a few hours" Merlin replied.

"How many men does Kanen have?" Arthur asked him.

"Erm, I'm not sure" Merlin paused. "I think, from what my mother said, maybe as many as forty"

"You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow" Arthur said, laying down.

"Thank you" Merlin said quietly. "I know you didn't have to come" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Get some sleep" He commanded.

The next morning, after breakfast, they rode for Ealdor.

The Bandits burst into the village looking for the rest of the food.

"Wait" Matthre tried to stop them/

"What's in here? What's there?" One of the bandits felt a hidden door.

"If you're hiding anything from me..." Kanen warned. His men discovered a hidden stash.

"Kanen!" One of them said, holding up bags of food.

"Please, we have to eat" Matthew pleaded.

"Oh" Kanen said in a low voice.

"And re-sow the fields for next year! We only kept the bare minimum! Everything else you can take" Matthew finished.

"That sounds fair" Kanen scowled. He struck Matthew and raised his axe for a final blow. Matthew closed his eyes waiting for the blow.

Arthur threw a sword into the post behind Kanen, rode up, dismounted, and fought the bandits. Merlin rode up and dismounted too.

"Kill them!" Kanen shouted.

Merlin fought a bandit. the girls and children arrived and dismounted. Merlin got caught against a door in his sword fight.

"_Hætende" _He whispered.

The bandit's sword heated up. The Bandit dropped his sword. Merlin killed him in a swift stroke. A bandit attacked Arthur from behind, but Morgana parried and killed him.

"Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?" Morgana asked cheekily.

"That never happened" Arthur said quickly. Kanen mounted his horse.

"You'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!" He shouted. Merlin looked down at his sword when a boy around his own age came towards him.

"You still up to the same old magic tricks again?" He asked. "Look, I thought I told you I didn't want your kind around here?" He smiled and Merlin grinned at him.

"I missed you, too, Will" He said. They hugged.

"It's good to see you again" Merlin said.

"How've you been?" Will asked. "I, er, hear you're skivvying for some prince"

"No" Merlin said quickly. "I wouldn't say I'm a skivvy"

"Merlin!" Arthur called. "Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them"

"Yeah, in a minute. I'm just talking..." Arthur cut him off.

"Now, Merlin. There isn't much time"

"Yes, Sire" Merlin said. Will smirked as Merlin gathered the villagers. Arthur addressed them.

"I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back. And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for..." Will cut him off.

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" He asked, bitingly.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot" Arthur replied. Will scoffed.

"Yeah, and, er, I'm Prince William of Ealdor" He said.

"Keep quiet" Hunith said. "He's here to help us"

"But he's made things worse" Will told the villagers. "Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrants"

"He saved Matthew's life!" Hunith protested.

"That's alright, Hunith" Arthur said. "This is his village. What would you have us do?" He asked the young man.

"We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men" Will said.

"So what's the alternative?" Arthur asked.

"Give him what he wants" Will replied. The villagers were shaking thier heads. Rini strode forward.

"Then what?" She asked. "Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest! And the harvest after that" She glared angrily at Will, bnut he was not about to be scolded by a child.

"We'll manage. We'll survive" Will said.

"How?" Mordred asked. Will didn't reply.

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him" Arthur said.

"No. You just want the honour and glory of battle! That's what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!" Will shouted. Morgana was quick to act and slapped Will across the face. Everyone was stunned.

"Don't you dare" She hissed. "You don't know Arthur. Yes, he may be a prince, be he is more of a man than you. When Merlin was poisoned, Arthur risked his life to go through the dangers to bring him an antidote with no backup at all! He saved my life from a king who would kill me for helping these druid children. You don't know him, so don't pretend that you do!" She turned and stalked away. Arthur was touched that she would speak up for him like that.

"I'll follow you" Hunith spoke up. "If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting"

"That goes for me, too" Matthew said. The other villagers nodded in agreement.

Later that day, Merlin went to visit Will.

"He knows what he's doing. You've got to trust him. Look, when I first met Arthur, I was exactly like you. I hated him. I thought he was pompous and arrogant" Merlin said.

"Well, nothing's changed there, then" Will said. Merlin sighed.

"Didn't you hear a thing Morgana said out there?" He asked. "Arthur stands for what he believes in"

"Yeah, I know what he stands for: princes, kings, all men like him" Will snapped.

"Will, don't bring what happened to your father into this" Merlin said quietly.

"I'm not" Will denied. "Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant"

"He's also my friend" Merlin said.

"Friends don't lord it over one another" Will informed the young warlock.

"He isn't like that" Merlin quickly defended.

"Really? Well, let's wait until the fighting begins and see who he sends in to die first. I guarantee you, it won't be him" Will snapped.

"I trust Arthur with my life" Merlin declared. Neither one noticed Morgana and Arthur standing by the door. They had come looking for Merlin.

"Is that so? So he knows your secret, then? Look, face it, Merlin You're living a lie. Just like you were here. You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Otherwise you'd tell him the truth" Will said. Arthur and Morgana left quickly and Arthur turned to Morgana.

"What secret?" He asked, figuring that she would know.

"It's not my place to tell you" She said curtly. "Merlin will tell you when he's ready"

That night, Merlin and Arthur were again the only ones awake.

"Have you always slept on the floor?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah" Merlin replied. "The bed I've got in Camelot's luxury by comparison"

"Must've been hard" Arthur said softly.

"Mmm. It's like rock" Merlin replied.

"I didn't mean the ground. I meant, for you. It must've been difficult" Arthur replied.

"Mmm. Not really. I didn't know any different. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy" Merlin replied.

"Sounds...nice" Arthur said dryly.

"You'd hate it" Merlin said.

"No doubt. Why'd you leave?" Arthur asked. Merlin paused.

"Things just... changed" He said. Arthur noticed the hesitation and wondered if this had anything to do with the secret that Merlin was keeping from him.

"How? Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me" Arthur said.

"I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did" Merlin said.

"Had any luck?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure yet" Merlin replied.

"We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day. Get the candle"

The next morning, [Merlin helped Arthur put his jacket on.

"You still not learned how to dress yourself?" Morgana asked.

"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself" Arthur retorted. "No offence, Merlin"

"None taken" Merlin said.

"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast" Hunith said, handing him a bowl.

"Didn't I?" Arthur asked.

"Come on, eat up" Morgana said, grinning. Arthur pretended to eat it and then handed it to Gwen.

"Right. Let's get going. We need wood, and lots of it" He said.

"Of course" Merlin said, as Arthur left.

Gwen finished Arthur's breakfast and handed the bowl to Hunith.

"Arthur said it was lovely" She said quickly, before leaving. Hunith turned to her son.

"He must care for you a great deal" Hunith said.

"Arthur'd do the same for any village. That's just the way he is" Merlin said. Arthur had doubled back to see what was keeping Hunith and once more found himself evesdropping.

"It's more than that. He's here for you" Hunith chided her son.

"I'm just his servant" Merlin pointed out.

"Give him more credit than that. He likes you" Hunith said.

"That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now" Merlin said. Arthur was shocked.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Hunith asked. Arthur didn't hear Merlin's response as he quickly went to find Morgana.

"Morgana, I want you to tell me the truth" He said. "Does Merlin have magic?" By the look on her face, Arthur could tell that he was right.

"How do you know that?" She asked. "If you're asking me, he obviously didn't tell you"

"I overheard him telling his mother that if I knew the real him, he'd probably be dead. The only thing I could think of was magic. Why didn't he tell me?" Morgana sighed.

"Your father has banned magic, Arthur. Merlin was born with magic. it chose him, not the other way around. He can't help being magic, and he lives in fear of Uther discovering his secret" Morgana explained.

"Why does he work in Camelot then?" Arthur asked.

"To protect you, Arthur" Morgana replied. "With Merlin at your side, nothing can harm you" Arthur thought back to the sword that Merlin had given him to fight the wraith and thought that Morgana was correct.

"I won't tell my father" He said. "I promise" Morgana smiled and kissed his cheek.

Merlin walked toward the woods with an axe.

"Merlin!" Will called. "Where are you going with that thing?"

"What does it look like? We need wood" Merlin replied. Will caught up with him.

"We both know that you don't need an axe to fell a tree" Will said smirking.

"And I remember the trouble it got me into" Merlin retorted. "I nearly flattened Old Man Simmons"

"Ha. Yeah, well, he deserved it, stupid old crow" Will said laughing.

"Mmm. He never did like me anyway" Merlin replied.

"Well, even less after that" Will said.

"Why are you being like this?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"You know why. Why did you leave?" Will asked, getting straight to the point.

"It wasn't what I wanted. My mother was worried. When she found out you knew, she was so angry" Merlin replied.

"I wouldn't've told anyone" Will said.

"Well, I know you wouldn't" Merlin replied.

"You'd be able to defeat Kanen on your own, wouldn't you?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe" Merlin replied.

"Well, so what's stopping you? So what if Arthur finds out?" Will said. Merlin turned to face Will.

"It is against the law" He said. "If Uther found out, he'd execute me"

"I thought you said that Arthur was your friend"

"He is" Merlin insisted.

In the village, Arthur was getting ready to train the men.

"I won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword, but you can learn the basics: the stance, how to parry a blow, how to land your own. On my count! One! Two! Three! Four! Now, you may have to watch for the feint. So, keep your feet moving, and only stay in range long enough to land your blow. And again. One! Two! Three! Four!" The men tried to follow his lead.

Morgana and Gwen watched the training as they sharpened swords. Rini and Mordred were off to the side, chatting with the children.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

"There is no way they're going to be able to hold Kanen off" Morgana said worriedly.

"Men aren't the only ones who can fight" Gwen replied.

"Again. One! Two! Three!" Arthur turned to Matthew. "Matthew. I want you to organise sentry duty to keep an eye out for Kanen and his men"

"Be glad to" Matthew replied.

"If there's any sign of attack, I want you to ride straight back here. I don't want you fighting all on your own" Arthur said. Matthew nodded.

Later that day, Arthur was drinking water from the well.

"Looks like the battle's already fought and lost" Morgana said.

"They'll toughen up" Arthur replied.

"They need to" Gwen replied.

"How are we doing for weapons?" Arthur asked.

"There isn't much, but we should be able to scrape together what you need" Morgana replied.

"It's not the weapons that worry us. It's having enough people to use them. We think the women should be allowed to fight" Arthur shook his head.

"You haven't enough men. If they were trained soldiers, maybe you'd stand a chance, but they're not" Morgana reminded him.

"It's too dangerous" Arthur said. He walked back towards the men who were resting.

"Right! Back on your feet! Come on, let's go!"

That night it was Gwen and Morgana that were left awake.

"We don't stand a chance" Gwen said quietly.

"Arthur can't see that. He's too stubborn" Morgana replied. Rini woke up and crawled over to the two woman.

"Why do you think he came here?" She asked them.

"The same reason we did: Merlin. Arthur may act like he doesn't care, but he wouldn't be here if he didn't"

The next day, Arthur spoke to the men.

"We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We're going to need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then..." He was cut off by a scream.

Arthur and the men rushed outside to investigate. Matthew was slung over a horse.

"Get him down from there!" Arthur commanded. The village men took Matthew down as villagers gathered around. Arthur read the note that's on the arrow in his back.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked.

"Make the most of this day, it will be your last." Arthur replied.

"Matthew! No! No! No!" Matthew's fiance cried.

"You did this!" Will accused. "Look what you've done! You've killed him!"

"He's not dead" Rini said, feeling Matthew for a pulse. "Mordred help me" Her brother moved quickly and helped her pull the arrow out. Rini's hand began to glow and she placed it on the wound, which closed up. Matthew opened his eyes. Rini stood up and turned to face the village and Will.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Druids" She said. She looked directly at Will. "The Druids are known as a peaceful people, easy to slaughter, but that is wrong. We may be peaceful, but we do not run from a fight. I stand with Arthur to fight Kanen and his men" Mordred stood next to his sister.

"So do I" He said. Matthew stood with the help of his fiancee.

"So do I" He declared. Since he was the one who had been attacked, Will said nothing, but walked away. Merlin followed him.

"Don't bother, Merlin. I'm not interested" Will snapped.

"You should be. Because tomorrow Kanen attacks, and whether you like it or not, we'll have to fight" Merlin replied.

"Not if I'm not here" Will said shortly.

"Well, that's up to you, but the rest of us are staying. Join us, Will! This isn't about Arthur, this is about your friends. Are you really going to abandon them?" He asked.

"What, like you did?" Will asked.

"I'm here now" Merlin said.

"Yeah. Yeah, you are. And you could end this. If you used your magic, then no one would have to die" Will replied.

"No one will die" Merlin replied. "Mordred and Rini..."

"Are using thier magic" Will said. "Why can't you..."

"They're druids, Will. Arthur already knows. I can't..." Will cut him off.

"Can't or won't?" He asked. "I'm not the one abandoning these people, Merlin. You are"

Arthur sharpened his sword. Merlin sat down next to him.

"William's father was killed fighting for King Cenred, so he doesn't trust anyone of nobility" Merlin explained.

"I'm treating these men like soldiers, and they're not. You've seen them fight. They...they haven't got a clue! You need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns" Arthur said softly.

"No, we're going to stay" Merlin said. "We're going to fight, and we're going to win"

"Merlin, it can't be done. The odds are too great. Even with the druid children" Arthur replied.

"It can. We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself" Merlin replied.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"You've just got to believe in them. Because if you don't, they'll sense it, and the battle'll be lost before it's even begun" Merlin told the Prince.

That night, Arthur met with the villagers.

"Tomorrow morning, the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods" Arthur said.

"We're not going anywhere!" Gwen replied.

"I know you want to help. The women can't stay here. It's too dangerous" Arthur told her.

"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do!" Gwen protested.

"But none of you know how to fight" Arthur said.

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!" Morgana pointed out. The women stepped forward, agreeing with Morgana and Gwen.

"This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honoured to stand alongside you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around. In this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!"

The villagers stood with swords raised.

"For Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!" They cried.

The next morning, Merlin started to help Arthur with his armour.

"No, not today" Arthur said. "Put on your own"

They dressed for battle. Merlin struggled with the buckle on one of his bracers. Arthur helped him out.

"You ready?" Arthur asked.

"My throat's dry" Merlin replied.

"Me too" Arthur said. He held out his hand and Merlin shook it. "It's been an honour" Merlin nodded.

"Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me" He said.

"I won't. I know the truth Merlin" Merlin stared at the Prince.

"Wha..How?" He asked.

"Never mind that" Arthur replied. "You're a good friend, Merlin" Morgana's voice cut in.

"Arthur. They've crossed the river" She said.

Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin took their hiding positions. Kanen and his men rode out of the woods and into the village.

"Hold. No one moves until they give the signal"

Kanen and his men stopped and looked around the empty village.

"Hold" Arthur whispered.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" Kanen said.

"Now, pull!" Gwen said. Gwen and a villager pulled up a hidden gate, trapping the riders inside. Morgana tried to light a fire with flint.

"Now, Morgana. What are you waiting for? Something's gone wrong" Arthur said. Merlin rushed off.

Kanen spots Merlin running.

"There's one. Get him!" Kanen said. An arrow sailed through the air. Merlin dodged it and reached Morgana and placed a hand near the ground.

"_Baerne" _a prepared line flamed up, trapping the riders.

"Now!" Arthur shouted. The villagers gave a battle cry as they sprang out of hiding to fight. A rider came up behind Merlin and Will jumped off a roof in his father's armour to unhorse the rider.

"I didn't think you were coming" Merlin replied.

"Neither did I" Will replied. Merlin and Will fought back to back. The villagers started losing. Merlin and Will stopped to assess the situation.

"There's too many of them" Will said.

"Not for me there isn't. _Cume thoden" _Merlin conjured up a windstorm. Rini was using her healing powers to heal any injuries, while Mordred had the power to knock people out by screaming. The villagers started winning and the remaining bandits fled. Gwen and Morgana hugged. Kanen marched out to face Arthur.

"Pendragon!" He growled. Arthur fought Kanen and won, running him through. then he walked towards Merlin.

"Thank you" He said. Merlin smiled.

A wounded Kanen picked up a crossbow and aimed it at Arthur. Will saw him.

"Look out!" He pushed Arthur out of the way, taking the hit. Kanen died.

"Will!" Merlin cried. Rini pushed her way through the crowd.

"You just saved my life" Arthur said, surprised.

"Yeah. Don't know what I was thinking" Will said, trying to breathe. Rini placed her hand on him, healing him. Merlin helped Will up.

Arthur turned to the villagers.

"Today was a victory" He said. "The bandits are no longer a threat to Ealdor" The villagers cheered.

Later they were preparing to go back to Camelot.

"You better be going" Hunith said quietly.

"I don't have to go" Merlin said, looking at his mother and Will.

"Yes, you do" Will said, smirking. Merlin nodded and him and turned back to his mother.

"If anything were to happen to you..." He trailed off.

"I know where to find you. You have to go, Merlin. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you. How much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin" She said.

"I've heard someone say that about us before. I'm going to miss you" He hugged his mother.

"I'm going to miss you , too. When you left, you were just a boy. Now look at you. I'm so proud of you" She kissed his cheek. They rode away until they came to a seperation in the road. Gwen got off her horse and climbed onto Merlin's while the two children got on the other horse. It was time to part ways once again.

"When I am King, you'll return to Camelot, I promise" Arthur said to Morgana. She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Celestial Awakening**

**Chapter four**

Arthur's hunting party was in the woods, armed with crossbows. Arthur sent two of his knights around another way.

"Merlin" Arthur whispered. Merlin swiveled his head to look at the Prince.

"What is it?" He asked, quietly.

"I don't know" Arthur replied. "We will surround it. I want you to go in there and flush it out"

"You want me to go in there?" Merlin asked in disbelief. "You just said you don't know what it is. It could be dangerous" Arthur raised an eyebrow, about to retort that Merlin didn't need to be afraid, but remembered that none of the knights new about his magic.

"Let's hope so. Now go" He urged. Merlin sighed, but snuck through the woods, picking up a large stick. He spotted a unicorn and dropped. He began walking towards the unicorn and heard the hunters. He placed a hand on the unicorn.

"Go. Go! Please, go. Shh. They're gonna kill you" He turned to see Arthur with his crossbow. "Please, go! Arthur! No!"

Arthur shot the unicorn.

Queen Serenity shot up in bed, her breathing ragged.

"Helios" She whispered.

"Ha-ha! A unicorn!" Arthur exclaimed happily.

"What have you done?" Merlin asked angrily. Arthur's smile faltered.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin" He said tersely. Merlin looked past the prince and noticed a young man with white hair staring at Arthur.

"What are you looking at?" Arthur asked. Arthur and the knights turned but the man was gone.

Arthur and his knights entered the council chambers, Merlin carried the unicorn's horn on a pillow.

"Father! A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot" Arthur announced.

"Magnificent" Uther said. "It's the first one I've seen" He took the horn from the pillow. "Gaius, look at this"

"It is very impressive, My Lord" Gaius said, though his voice lacked enthusiasm.

"What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind" Uther replied.

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one" Gaius explained.

"Nonsense. We will be the envy of every kingdom" Uther said.

"I'm pleased you like it" Arthur said, bowing slightly. As he left, he noticed Merlin glaring at him, but paid no attention to the man servant.

Merlin and Gwen walked through the square, talking.

"I don't understand how Arthur can have taken any pleasure from killing the unicorn" Merlin said sadly.

"Arthur is a hunter" Gwen said, sighing. "It's in his blood. I wish I could have seen it"

"It was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" Merlin replied.

"My mother told me stories about unicorns" Gwen said quietly. "She saw one once, when she was a child"

Merlin was in Arthur's chambers and Arthur was ranting as usual.

"My horse threw a shoe. Take it to the blacksmith. Make sure he does a good job. And when you've done that, you can polish my s..." He turned to see Merlin staring out the window."...saddle. Merlin? Have you listened to a word I've said?" Merlin turned to face him and nodded. Arthur sighed. "You've got a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip. Don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn" Merlin's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think you should have killed it" He retorted.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" Arthur asked. Merlin crossed his arms.

"It is a majestic creature, the Unicorn" He replied. "It is a creature of magic...like...like me"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked. "I know you have magic but..."

"No, Arthur, you don't understand. I don't have magic, I am magic" Merlin replied. Arthur was stunned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There are different types of magic, Arthur" Merlin replied. "There is magic that people practice, they are called Sorcerers, there is magic that people are born with, and then there is me"

"Are you telling me that you are in a different class than most magic users?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

"I could feel the Unicorn's pain" He said. "As if it was my own" Arthur contemplated this new information, but before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Arthur called. A guard entered the chambers.

"My Lord, the King requests your service as a matter of urgency" The guard announced. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"We'll talk later"

Uther and Arthur walked through a field of corn. Uther picked up a stalk.

"Every single ear has died. We've received reports that it's the same throughout the entire kingdom" Uther said.

"I rode through this valley only yesterday. The crop looked healthy enough then" Arthur told his father. Uther sighed.

"It happened overnight. Farmers are at a lost to explain it" He replied.

"Is it a disease of some kind?" Arthur asked.

"Perhaps. I've asked the court physician to conduct some tests. We must ration what little food we have left" Uther commanded. Arthur nodded.

Merlin spoke to Gaius in his chambers.-

"Any ideas what caused the crops to die?" He asked.

"I'm here to complete all the tests. No disease I have heard of could spread through the entire kingdom in a single night" Gaius replied.

"What could kill all the plants other than a disease?" Merlin asked.

"It is not killing all the plants. The trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed. Unfortunately, you can't eat trees and hedges" Gaius replied.

"It's only killing plants we can eat?" Merlin asked.

"It appears so" Gaius said. Merlin sighed.

"If it's not a disease, it must be magic" He said.

"We can't assume that, Merlin. Perhaps there is something in the soil and water that can explain it. I can't tell the King it's caused by sorcery until I'm completely certain" Gaius replied.

In the main square, Villagers stood in a long queue leading into the palace grounds. A guard rationed out grain.

"Next!" The guard called.

"The livestock is either dying or has been eaten. Food and water's very scarce and we're distributing rations, but they're very meager" Arthur told his father.

"This is all the grain we have?" Uther asked in shock.

"The people are growing scared. There's been some looting" Arthur replied. Uther sighed.

"We must maintain order at all costs. Panic will make the situation worse. I'll issue a decree that looters will be executed. From tonight, Camelot will be under curfew" He commanded.

"I'll see to it" Arthur replied.

In the lower town, Merlin passed Gwen as she headed to the well along the outer wall.

"Merlin. Is it true what they're saying about the crops? They're all dead?" Gwen asked.

"Afraid so. We may have to start tightening our belts" Merlin replied.

"I'm sure Arthur will think of something" Gwen said. Merlin shrugged.

" if he doesn't, I will" He said.

Gwen started pumping for water, but only dry sand came out.

"Merlin!" She gasped.

Uther and Arthur stood at the well in the Square, Uther sifted sand through his fingers into the well bucket.

"Sand. And you say the well is full of it?" Uther asked.

"I sent men down to the underground reservoir. There is no trace of water to be found" Arthur replied.

"First the crops, and now this" Uther said. He was beginning to get really worried.

"It's the same throughout the kingdom. There's precious little water anywhere" Arthur replied. Uther turned to Gaius, who came up to them.

"Gaius. Can you offer any explanation for this?" Uther asked.

"I cannot think of a scientific explanation. I can only conclude it's the result of sorcery" Gaius replied.

"I believe you're right. It is the work of magic. The kingdom is under attack" Uther said.

As Merlin slept that night, Serenity came to him in a dream. They were once again in Elysian, but the field was no longer beautiful. It was limp and dark.

_"Merlin, your magic will not fix the problems in Camelot" She told him. _

_"Then What can I do?" Merlin asked._

_"It is not what you can do, but what Arthur must do" Serenity replied. _

_"This is because of the unicorn, isn't it?" Merlin asked. _

_"Yes" Serenity replied. "As I told you before, this is Elysian, field of dreams. The unicorn that Arthur slain was no ordinary unicorn. He has slain the keeper of dreams, Helios and he has taken a precious token with him. The horn of Helios protects Elysian and the dreams of children everywhere. The horn must be returned to Helios"  
_

_"I thought you said Helios was slain?" Merlin questioned. _

_"Helios's unicorn form was slain and his horn was taken. He now wanders in his human form, with no way of entering Elysian. It is he who has cursed Camelot and it will only be lifted when his horn is returned" Serenity replied. _

_"Convincing Arthur will be a challenge" Merlin replied. Serenity nodded._

On the Drawbridge, Arthur addressed a group of guards.

"Patrol the market and the lower town. No one is to leave their homes. Dismissed" They left as Merlin entered the square.

"Merlin. You do realize there's a curfew?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, but I need to speak with you" Merlin replied. He looked serious, so Arthur nodded. The two of them went to a corner of the square where no one would hear them.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I know why bad things are happening to Camelot" Merlin blurted out. He now had Arthur's full attention. Before Merlin could say anymore, Arthur noticed the white haired man, walk through the Courtyard Corridor and into the palace.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What?" Merlin turned and both he and Arthur ran after the man. Arthur jumped over the Courtyard Corridor ledge. They chased the man down the Upper Corridor, down some stairs, and down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the Burial Vaults where they lost him. Arthur signaled to Merlin. Merlin nodded, then followed Arthur. The prince sighed.

"That means you go the other way and cut him off" Arthur said.

"Okay" Merlin replied.

Merlin and Arthur went in opposite directions and ended up back at the Wrought Iron Stairway without seeing anyone. Then they see a silhouette as the man briefly rounded the corner. Arthur has Merlin go the other way again. They ended up back at the Wrought Iron Stairway again.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice from behind them said. They turned and this time got a closer look at the man. He looked weak, and tired. He was young, about Arthur's age, but had white hair. On his forehead was a scar, that Merlin assumed came from the horn Arthur had given his father., I am Helios, Keeper of Dreams"

"Camelot is under curfew. What's your business here?" Arthur demanded.

"I have come to deliver a message" Helios replied.

"And who is this message for?" Arthur asked.

"It is for you, Arthur Pendragon" Helios told him.

"Is it you who's responsible for killing our crops, turning our water into sand?" Arthur accused.

"You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot" Helios replied.

"Me?!" Arthur asked in disbelief. "You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my own people?"

"When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly" Helios replied.

"If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it, or you will pay with your life" Arthur said, hand on his sword. Helios leveled him with a glare.

"You have already killed me, Arthur Pendragon" He replied. Arthur faltered.

"Undo the curse or face execution" He said. Helios shook his head.

"You have taken a sacred item from me" He replied. "As well as killing my form. Only you can make amends and undo the curse" He vanished and Arthur turned to Merlin.

"What was it you were going to tell me?" He asked.

"I think Helios said it well" Merlin replied. "Unless you return the horn to him, Camelot will perish".

The next day, Merlin went to Arthur's chambers.

"Have you given any more thought to what Helios said last night?" He asked.

"Father has ordered that he be executed to stop the curse" Arthur replied.

"That's not going to stop the curse" Merlin replied. Arthur turned to face Merlin. "Besides, you already killed him once"

"Don't tell me you believe him" Arthur said. Merlin looked Arthur in the eye.

"I do. Unicorns are creatures of magic, I already told you this. Didn't you see his scar. It was in the exact place that was on the unicorn when you took the horn" Arthur sat down at his desk, with his head in his hands.

"How do I fix this?" He asked.

"We need to take the horn back to Helios" Merlin replied.

"Father will never agree to that" Arthur sighed.

"Arthur, If we don't, we could all die" Merlin said.

"I know" Arthur said heavily. He looked at Merlin. "Tonight, we will take the horn to the place where the unicorn was slain" Merlin nodded.

"Of course, sire" He said.

Later that night, Arthur snuck into the council chambers and took the horn from the wall. He and Merlin snuck out of the palace and past the watchful eye of the guards, with some help from Merlin's magic.

"Do you remember where you shot the unicorn?" Merlin asked.

"I think so" Arthur replied. Suddenly, he spotted Helios.

"Helios, Keeper of Dreams, I have come with a treasure belonging to you" He said, dismounting his horse. Merlin handed Arthur the horn.

Arthur walked slowly towards Helios and extended the horn out to the young man. Helios accepted the horn and placed it to his head. There was a flash of light and when it was gone, the horn was secure on his forehead.

"I thank you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning this priceless treasure to me" Helios said, bowing.

"Will the curse be lifted?" Arthur asked.

"The curse will indeed be lifted from Camelot, young Prince" Helios replied. "I have a gift for you in return" He waved his hand and another unicorn horn appeared in his hand. He extended it to Arthur.

"I don't understand" Arthur said, taking the horn.

"In time you will" Helios replied. "This horn is a gift from a unicorn. When a Unicorn gives the gift of a horn, without being slain, it is a sign of great honour and trust"

"But doesn't the unicorn need its horn?" Arthur asked.

"A unicorn horn is a sacred item and because of this, Unicorns rarely give it away for free. That is why they are hunted. However, when a unicorn willingly gives up its horn, another will soon grow in its place and there need be no slaughter. You have proven to have a heart of gold, Prince Arthur and you will make an excellent king, someday" With that, Helios disappeared.

It was daybreak when Arthur and Merlin returned to Camelot.

He is not dead. He's merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly. The Townsfolk were carrying around platters joyously. Gaius and Uther came to greet them.

"Merlin, Arthur, there is good news! The crops are growing once again! They are bringing in the harvest!" Gaius said happily.

"Is this your doing? Is the sorcerer dead?" Uther demanded to know.

"He won't be troubling us anymore" Arthur replied. Uther smiled in satisfaction.

"Good, make sure the grain reserves are re-stocked" He commanded.

"I'll see to it" Arthur said. When no one was looking, Arthur entered the council chambers and placed the horn on the wall. Merlin stood beside him.

"This horn will serve as a reminder to never again kill a gentle creature of magic" Arthur said softly. Merlin nodded. He understood that Arthur used the word gentle, for there were creatures of magic that existed that would kill and destroy Camelot if they desired. He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and the two of them left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Celestial Awakening**

**Chapter five**

"Merlin, spear" Arthur commanded. Merlin handed Arthur the spear and the prince took it.

They move forward and heard growling noises.

"Lets go" Arthur said quietly. A Beast jumped out at them. Arthur dropped his spear and they all ran. Merlin tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. Arthur and Sir Bedivere helped him up. As they ran, Bedivere tripped and no one noticed.

"Have we lost it?" Merlin finally asked.

"Who's missing?" Arthur asked, looking around. Merlin also looked around and so did the knights.

"Where's Sir Bedivere?" Merlin asked suddenly. Sir Bedivere was heard screaming in the distance.

Later that day, everyone assembled in the council chambers.

"The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast" Gaius informed them gravely.

"Surely that's a myth" Arthur protested.

"According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval" Gaius explained.

"Gaius, it's an old wives' tale" Uther said, exasperatedly.

"Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city" Arthur warned.

"Then we must kill it" Uther said immediately. "Arthur, gather the guard together. You ride at dawn"

"I beg you, Sire, do not dismiss this. The beast is an omen. I've seen it come before, the night your wife Ygraine passed away" Gaius warned.

"I've told you not to speak of that night again. I have conquered the Old Religion. It's warnings mean nothing to me now. Arthur will destroy the beast and we will no longer suffer at its hand" Uther commanded. Gaius bowed and left the chambers. Merlin trailed after him, worried for Gaius seemed almost fearful.

He followed Gaius into the Physician chambers.

"This is no ordinary beast, Merlin" Gaius said gravely.

"Don't worry" Merlin tried to reassure the older man.

"No, listen to me, you don't understand. Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real. To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from" Gaius said, sitting down. Merlin sat down as well.

"What do you mean?" He asked, carefully.

"At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is no cure" Gaius said.

Morgana was sleeping peacefully when the dream came.

_Merlin was shouting and he and Arthur fled through the woods. The Questing Beast charged. __The image changed to Arthur lying sick in bed. _ Morgana bolted upright in bed screaming.

"Morgana? Morgana?! Wake up" Rini struggled with a flailing Morgana. "Wake up, it's me! It's Rini! Stop it! It was just another dream" Morgana's eyes flashed open.

"It was terrifying" She whispered. After Morgana was asleep once more, Rini went to talk to Mordred and her mother.

"What do you think the dreams means?" She asked.

"I think that Morgana is a seer" Serenity replied. "She doesn't know this and we must help her prepare if these dreams are prophetic"

In the square, Arthur spoke to his knights.

"You've seen the foe we face. It's a creature of nightmare, but you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we will, kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom" He drew his sword. "For the love of Camelot!"

"For the love of Camelot!" The knights repeated, raising their swords. Suddenly, a large golden phoenix swooped down and landed in front of Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened. He glanced at Merlin, who shook his head. The phoenix breathed fire and in the fire stood a woman.

"Serenity?" Merlin questioned. She smiled at him through the flame.

"I have come with a message for you Arthur, from the Lady Morgana" She said. "You cannot face the Arthur. It will kill you"

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Arthur. Morgana is a seer. She has seen it" He did not see one of the knights run into the palace. "Please, do not face this threat"

"What about my people?" He asked. "I cannot abandon them"

"I understand" Serenity said quietly. She looked to Merlin. "Protect him" She said. Merlin nodded, while the knights were wondering why she gave a servant such a request. Uther came out of the palace with the knight.

"Witch!" He bellowed, brandishing a sword. She leveled him with a glare.

"You cannot kill me Uther" She said. The phoenix drew in a breath and she vanished. The phoenix took flight.

"Shoot it!" Uther commanded.

"No!" Arthur and Merlin said at the same time. Uther was startled and the phoenix vanished. He glared at his son and stormed back into the palace.

Arthur and knights snuck through the woods. Arthur found gigantic paw print.

"Let's follow the trail" Arthur suggested. They heard growling and heavy footfalls. "Keep close" They found and entered the beast's lair. Merlin and Arthur split from the rest. they heard hissing. It was dark, so Merlin used his magic to light a torch.

"Where is it?" He asked, looking around.

"Shh" Arthur whispered.

The Questing Beast snuck up on them. Arthur pushed Merlin out of the way and took on the beast.

"No!" Merlin cried as the beast clawed Arthur in the chest, throwing him to the ground. Merlin tries to distract it by waving his torch. "Hey! Hey!" He conjured up his magic to enchant Arthur's sword and threw it into the beast, killing it. Merlin went to Arthur and shook him. "It didn't bite you. It didn't" He said, voice shaking. There was blood on his hand.

The knights returned to Camelot with a wounded Arthur. They took him to Gaius's chambers and laid him on the table, before leaving.

"What's happened?" Gaius asked. He took a look at the wound. "He's been bitten"

"I tried to save him" Merlin lamented.

"You must tell the King" Gaius said. Merlin shook his head, fear in his eyes.

"There must be something you can do" He protested. Gaius sighed gravely.

"I wish there was" He replied. Merlin looked at him, determined.

"I'll find a cure" He said confidently.

"Merlin!" Gaius warned.

"Trust me!" Merlin said, running into his room. Gaius looked down at the Prince.

"Can you hear me, Sire?" He asked. Merlin returned with his Magic book.

"Here" He said, setting it on the table. Gaius glared at his ward.

"The King'll be here any moment!" He snapped.

"He can't die" Merlin replied firmly. "It is my destiny to protect him. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do" Gaius shook his head.

"That is a lament of all men" He said gravely.

"Gaius, he's my friend" Merlin said quietly. Gaius sighed and gestured to the book.

"Then save him" He relented. Merlin used magic to flip through the book.

"Gestathole" He said, placing a hand on Arthur's chest. Nothing happened. He flipped through the book again. "Thurhhaele" Still nothing happened. "Maybe the spells need time to take effect" Merlin said, worriedly. Gaius shook his head.

"The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn" He replied.

"Where is the Prince?! Where is my son?!" Uther entered the chambers. "Arthur!" He rushed to the Prince's side. Merlin magically closed his book. "Do something, Gaius!" Uther pleaded.

"I am trying, your majesty" Gaius replied. Merlin spoke up.

"Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die" He said, speaking more confidently than he felt. Gaius nodded.

"I will do everything in my power" Gaius said.

"I'll bear him to his chamber" Uther said, picking up his son and leaving. Uther walked through the Square with Arthur in his arms, Merlin and Gaius following. Uther collapsed in his grief. four knights came to bear Arthur inside as the King wept on his knees.

Merlin went to visit the Great Dragon.

"I have failed Arthur, failed in my destiny" Merlin said regretfully. Kilgharrah studied him.

"And yet, you would not be here if that were true" He commented.

"He was bitten by the Questing Beast. He's going to die" Merlin said, looking down.

"Does he still breathe?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Only just" Merlin replied.

"Then there is still time to heal him" Kilgharrah replied.

"I've tried" Merlin protested. "I cannot save him"

"You do not know how to save him" Kilgharrah told the young warlock.

"But you can tell me how?" Merlin asked, eagerly.

"Perhaps" Kilgharrah replied. "It will not be easy" He cautioned.

"I will do anything" Merlin said firmly.

"Anything?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Please, just tell me what I have to do!" Merlin peladed.

"Very well" Kilgharrah relented. "The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him"

"But the Old Religion died out centuries ago" Merlin replied.

"The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men" Kilgharrah replied.

"But how can that help me save Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death" Kilgharrah told him.

"Where?" Merlin asked, eying the dragon.

"Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation" Kilgharrah answered.

"Thank you. Thank you" Merlin said, turning to leave, but Kilgharrah had one last thing to say.

"And Merlin, the young Pendragon must live, no matter what the cost"

"Merlin, you're back. I need your help. You must get this to Arthur to ease his passing" Gaius said, as Merlin entered, holding up a tonic.

"No" Merlin said curtly. "We have to save him" Merlin started packing food.

"You've already tried" Gaius reminded his ward.

"The beast comes from the Old Religion. The cure must come from there as well" Merlin explained. Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"There are not many left with such an art" He said.

"You said yourself, the Old Religion is still alive, and there is an island beyond the White Mountains..." Gaius cut him off.

"No!" He snapped.

"The Isle of the Blessed...You know it?" He asked.

"It was said to be the centre of the Old Religion, the focus of its power" Gaius explained.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Merlin asked, frustrated.

"Because it was too dangerous, Merlin" Gaius replied.

"It's our only chance! I have to find it!" Merlin protested.

"And once you are there, what will you ask?" Gaius questioned.

"For Arthur to be saved" Merlin said, as though it were obvious.

"The Questing Beast chose Arthur. That means the Old Religion has decided his fate" Gaius said in a grave voice.

"Then I will convince them to change their minds!" Merlin snapped.

"It is not that simple!" Gaius snapped back. "The High Priests have the power to mirror life and death, but there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return. Merlin, please, I beg of you" Merlin tuned away.

"I'm sorry, Gaius. Whatever the price is, I will pay it gladly"

Merlin prepared his horse to leave. Gaius approached him.

"Here" He said, handing Merlin some parchment. "You'll need a map" Merlin accepted the parchment graciously.

While Arthur was resting, Guinevere entered, having been asked by Uther to tend to him. She knelt beside his bed.

"You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you. Because I know that one day you will be King. A greater king than you father could ever be. It's what keeps me going. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live" She placed a hand on his forehead, before sitting in a chair by the window.

Merlin approached the lake and stepped in a little boat.

"Astyre" His magic propelled the boat across the lake. Merlin stepped out into the fortress on the island and looked around. "Hello?"

"Hello, Merlin" A woman said, stepping out of the shadows. Merlin glared at her.

"You" He said bitterly.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"Nimueh" Merlin replied. He shook his head. "You can't be who the dragon meant"

"And why is that?" Nimueh asked.

"You tried to kill me" Merlin pointed out.

"Before I understood your importance" Nimueh replied.

"And Arthur?" Merlin questioned.

"Arthur was never destined to die at my hand, and now it seems I will be his salvation" Nimueh said.

"So you know what I've come to ask?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes" Nimueh said, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Will you do it?" Merlin asked. Nimueh sighed.

"I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return" Nimueh replied.

"I know that a price will be asked" Merlin replied.

"To save a life, there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored" Nimueh recited.

"I willingly give my life for Arthur's" Merlin said. Nimueh shook her head and stepped closer.

"How brave you are, Merlin. If only it were that simple" She said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Let me tell you a story" Nimueh said. "Once upon a time, magic was legal in the land and King Uther and Queen Ygraine were friends of a young woman, a powerful sorceress who practiced the old religion. She was the Court Sorceress and everyone loved her. As time went by, The Queen never birthed a child, an heir to the throne. The King went to the sorceress and asked her to create a child out of her magic. She warned him of the dangers and that to create a life, a life must be taken. He offered his life, but she told him that it was not her choice to make. She doesn't choose who dies in the place of someone else. He didn't listen. He ordered her to help him. It was the first time he had ordered her to do anything. She did as he asked, but when the baby was born it was not Uther but Ygraine, whose life was taken. Angered that his love had been ripped from him, Uther declared war against magic and tried to kill the sorceress who had only done what she was told to do. She exiled herself and watched as so many of her kin were slaughtered for nothing more than having magic"

"Why are you telling me this?" Merlin asked.

"Because, just as I told Uther, I cannot guarantee that it will be your life that is taken" Nimueh replied. "You are a powerful warlock, Merlin. Perhaps even more powerful than me"

"But..." Merlin began.

"Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone" Nimueh said. Merlin hesitated, but only for a moment.

"Whatever I have to do, I will do. His life is worth a hundred of mine" Merlin replied. Nimueh shook he head, but handed Merlin a cup.

"The Cup of Life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the Cup, he will live" She told him.

"Tídrénas" Nimueh made it rain on Merlin for a moment. Merlin collected the water in the Cup. Nimueh took the Cup and poured the water into a small, decorative canteen.

"The bargain is struck. I hope it pleases you" She said. Merlin rode into Camelot the next morning.

"Merlin!" Gaius greeted his ward.

"We need to give this to Arthur" Merlin said, handing Gaius the decorative canteen.

"What is it?" Gaius asked.

"Water drawn from the Cup of Life. If Arthur drinks from it, he will recover. Please hurry" Merlin said. Gaius began to walk out, but stopped and faced Merlin.

"What are you waiting for?" Merlin asked, anxiously.

"What price did you pay to redeem his life? Whose life did you bargain?!" Gaius snapped.

"We don't have time" Merlin said urgently.

"Merlin!" Gaius growled.

"Don't worry, Gaius! Everything's going to be alright" Gaius and Merlin gave Arthur the water. Uther entered.

"What are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?" Uther demanded.

"It's a... It's a tincture made from the lobelia plant, an ancient remedy for poisonous bites" Gaius said quickly.

"A cure?" Uther asked.

"We hope" Gaius replied.

"Do you really think it will have some effect?" Uther asked, sitting down.

"It's our last resort, Sire. Perhaps you should allow him to rest" Gaius said gently.

"I will not leave him" Uther said. Gaius and Merlin left. Uther sat by Arthur's bedside.

Later Gaius paced in Arthur's Chambers, Uther slept hunched over the bed. Arthur woke and moved his shoulder. Uther woke up.

"Arthur" He said. "I thought we'd lost you" Arthur smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, Father, I'm not going to die. I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm" Arthur replied.

"Maybe you're right. On your long journey to become King, you will need a guardian angel. I shall inform the court that their Prince lives" Uther replied.

Gwen entered as Uther exited. She put down the towels she's carrying and looked anxiously at Arthur. Arthur opens his eyes and turned to look at her. She smiled in relief.

"I knew it. I said you'd be alright" She said softly.

"I can remember you talking to me" Arthur said.

"You can?" Gwen asked nervously.

"You stroked my forehead" Arthur commented.

"I was tending to your fever" Gwen said quickly.

"You never lost faith" Arthur said.

"I was just talking" Gwen said, looking away.

"Tell me again what you said?" Arthur requested. Gwen blushed.

"I don't remember" She mumbled.

"Yes, you do" Arthur said, smirking.

"No, I don't" Gwen retorted.

"Come on. Something about "the man I am inside." Arthur teased.

"No, I never said that" Gwen denied.

"Guinevere..." Arthur drawled.

"I have to get these washed, Sire" Gwen said quickly. She left with the towels and Arthur grinned.

The next morning, Merlin realized that he was still alive. He rushed out to see Gaius and was greeted with a sight. Morgana was standing there and in her arms was the limp form of Mordred. She looked at Merlin, eyes flashing.

"What did you do?" She asked. Merlin shook his head.

"I..." He remembered what Nimueh had said and cursed at himself.

"I'll fix this, I promise" He said.

Merlin rushed to the Dragon's cave.

"You knew this would happen! You had me trade Mordred's life for Arthur's!" Merlin accused.

"You said you would do anything" Kilgharrah replied.

"Did you know Mordred would die?" Merlin asked.

"I knew the price would be a heavy one" Kilgharrah replied.

"But you sent me anyway" Merlin said angrily.

"We need Arthur to live" Kilgharrah said firmly.

"And what of Mordred. He is just a child" Merlin snapped.

"Mordred is destined to kill Arthur" Kilgharrah reminded Merlin. "It is better for him to die"

"Destiny can be changed" Merlin snarled.

"Your destiny is to protect the young Pendragon until he claims his crown, and when he does, magic can be returned to the realm. Only then will I be free" Kilgharrah reminded the warlock.

"Oh. So that's all you cared about? I thought you were my friend" Merlin said, crossing his arms.

"I am more than that, Merlin. I am your kin" Kilgharrah said. Merlin shook his head.

"you had me murder a child. You are no kin of mine" Merlin snapped.

"His life has not been taken in vain. We will achieve great things together, you and I" Kilgharrah said. Merlin shook his head.

"You won't see me again" He said, leaving the cave.

Merlin returned to Morgana and Gaius.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"He's sleeping" Morgana replied.

"I have to save him" Merlin replied.

"You cannot" Gaius said.

"If the balance of the world needs a life, then Nimueh must take mine" Merlin replied.

"No, Merlin" Gaius said. Morgana grabbed Merlin's hand.

"Yes. I will return to the island" He said.

"You are young. Your gifts, your destiny are far too precious to sacrifice" Gaius said.

"My destiny? This is a child. My powers mean nothing if I cannot save him. You have taught me so much. Taught me who I am. Taught me the purpose for my skills. Taught me that magic should only be used for great deeds. But most of all, you have always taught me to do what is right" Merlin replied.

"Merlin" Morgana said quietly.

"I need to say goodbye to Arthur" Merlin said.

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers as The Prince was pouring himself a drink, the other arm in a sling

"Ah, Merlin" Arthur said.

"How are you?" Merlin asked.

"Good" Arthur replied, taking a drink.

"I'm pleased" Merlin said.

"Yes. I owe it all to you, I am sure" Arthur replied. Merlin didn't smile.

"I need to talk to you" Merlin said.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I want you to promise me something, if you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker" Merlin replied.

"If this is you trying to leave your job..." Arthur raised a brow.

"No. I'm happy to be your servant. Till the day I die" Merlin said. Arthur looked up at Merlin sharply.

"What are you planning?" He asked.

"Nothing..I..Just" Merlin stammered.

"Don't lie to me Merlin" Arthur warned.

"Mordred's dying" Merlin whispered. "Its my fault"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"The tincture that Gaius gave wasn't really a tincture" Merlin said. "It was water from the cup of life" Arthur may have grown up where magic wasn't tolerated, but he still had hears stories of the Cup of Life.

"Was I dead?" He asked.

"Almost" Merlin asked. "But to save a life, a life must be taken to reserve balance. I didn't expect Mordred to be the life"

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked.

"I am going to go back and demand my life be taken instead"

"No!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I must, Arthur. I planned on doing it for you anyway"

"I'm touched, but why?" Arthur asked.

"Because it is my destiny to protect you" Merlin replied. "And because someday, I know you will restore magic to the land" Arthur smiled slightly. "Its been great working for you"

When Merlin got back to the chambers, Morgana was watching over Mordred. Gaius was no where to be found, but a note was placed on the table. Merlin picked it up and read it.

"Dear Merlin, My life is already near to its end. There has, for the most part, been very little purpose to it, very little that will be remembered. In contrast, Merlin, your life is destined for greatness. Live by the tenets I have taught you, and I believe you will, in time, become the greatest warlock ever. To have known you has been my greatest pleasure, and to sacrifice myself for you is but an honour. You are and always will be the son I never had" Merlin dropped the note, hand shaking.

"No!" He said riding out of Camelot.

"I never thought I'd see you here again" Nimueh said, looking at Gaius.

"My Lady" Gaius said.

"It's a long time since you called me that" Nimueh said.

"I come to ask for your help" Gaius requested.

"As you did once before for Uther? You did not like the outcome" Nimueh crossed her arms. "What is it that you ask for?"

"That this time, you take a just price. Merlin intended to offer his life for Mordred's. I want you to take mine in his place" Neither one noticed Merlin coming closer as he stopped to hear the conversation. Nimueh's eyes softened.

"I never intended for the young druid boy to die" She said. "I warned Merlin that I do not choose who dies in order to save a life"

"I know, but Merlin will soon be on his way here. He is the one man who can bring magic back to this land. At Arthur's side, he can help forge a new kingdom. A world of peace and beauty that we can only dream of" Gaius replied.

"And you're willing to give your life, Gaius, for the future they will bring?" Nimueh asked. She shook her head. "You can come out Merlin. I know you're there" Merlin stepped into view.

"You can atone for your mistakes by taking my life" Gaius said. Nimueh shook her head. She raised a hand and a dagger appeared.

"It is not Mordred's destiny to die at this time" She said.

"Ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwile strengþe ealdan æwfæstnesse!" She chanted and Merlin and Gaius watched as the dagger was plunged into her heart. Nimueh slumped to the ground. Merlin stared at her.

"After everything she's done, why would she sacrifice herself for Mordred?" Merlin asked.

"Because, Nimueh can see Destinies. Mordred must play an important role in the future, or she would not have willingly given her life for him. Nimueh was not always bitter and evil, Merlin" Gaius replied.

"I know" Merlin replied. "She told me about Arthur"

"Come Merlin, lets return to Camelot" Gaius said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Celestial Awakening**

**Chapter six**

King Odin was an angry man. As angry as any man would be over the death of his son.

"My Lord, he is here" Kelda, one of Odin's servants announced. A man entered and Odin turned to him.

"You are Myror?" He questioned. The man nodded and Odin rose to his feet. "Legend has it, you are the most feared assassin in all the known lands. Tell me, are you as ruthless as they say you are? You would kill anyone?"

"I have killed many people. They are all the same to me" Myror responded. Odin raised an eyebrow.

"You are prepared to kill royalty?" He asked.

"My Lord, you would already be dead had someone placed a bounty on you" Myror answered. Odin snapped his fingers and several men rushed in.

"Prove it" He said. Myror successfully fought Odin's men. Odin threw him a bag of coins. "I want you to kill the man who murdered my son. I want you to kill Arthur Pendragon" He said. Myror nodded and bowed, exiting the room.

Merlin was standing with Arthur on the jousting grounds. A jouster was un-horsed and fell to the ground.

"That has got to hurt" Merlin muttered.

"That's the point, Merlin. It's not a pillow fight. Fetch me another lance, will you?" Arthur requested. Merlin fetched another one and Arthur went up against Sir Leon. A flash of light temorarily blinded Arthur, leaving him vulnerable. However, Leon chose to pull out rather than take his advantage.

"Why did you pull out, I was wide open? You could have unhorsed me" Arthur asked.

"I was fearful that I might injure you, Sire" Leon replied.

"You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate" Arthur snapped. Leon shifted in his saddle.

"I wouldn't have done if I were facing a different opponent. You are the future King, My Lord" He responded. Arthur sighed and then glowered at Leon.

"You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"No, My Lord" Leon said quickly. Arthur raised a brow and looked at all of his knights.

"It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?" He asked. The knights hesitated and moment and then nodded.

Back in Arthur's chambers, Arthur began pacing back and forth, fuming.

"How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?" He snapped.

"I'm sure it's not happening all the time" Merlin said.

"So it's happening some of the time?" Arthur asked, rounding on Merlin.

"No, I'm certain it isn't" Merlin said quickly. Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Now you're doing it! You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear!" He shouted.

"Yes. Er...no. Er...What was the question?" Merlin stammered.

"That just proves it. All my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated just like everyone else" Arthur said quietly. Merlin's head snapped up.

"Really?" He asked

"You have no idea how lucky you are" Arthur said, sitting in a chair. Merlin smirked.

"Well, anytime you want to swap places, just let me know" He joked.

"That's not a totally stupid idea" Arthur frowned. Merlin was shocked.

"You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are" He reminded his friend.

"Yes I can" Arthur said standing up.

That night, Merlin was serving dinner when Arthur spoke up.

"We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders" Arthur told his father.

"What's the nature of this beast?" Uther asked.

"It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the...face of a bear. . . I believe it has been conjured by sorcery" Arthur replied. Merlin raised an eyebrow and struggled not to laugh. Luckily, Uther did not notice.

"Then we must destroy it" He said firmly. Arthur nodded.

"I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning" He replied.

"But you'll miss the tournament" Uther pointed out.

"As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first" Arthur said.

"You are right, of course" Uther replied. Arthur and Merlin exchanged grins when the king wasn't looking.

"I'll meet you here in four days. You must tell no one I've returned to Camelot" Arthur instructed the soldiers that were headed for patrol. Merlin raced into view and Arthur sighed. "You're late" He said.

"Sorry. Gaius had me wa...ing the floors. I couldn't..." Merlin gasped out, totally out of breath. Arthur sighed and looked at the garments in Merlin's hand.

"Whose clothes are these?" He asked in disdain. Merlin looked affronted.

"They're mine" He said. "I washed them specially. You sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

"Seems pretending to be somebody else is the only way to get people to be honest with me. Grab my bag, will you?" Arthur asked.

"If you want to pass as a peasant, you should probably carry your own bag" Merlin suggested. Arthur rolled his eyes, but grabbed the bag.

"There must be easier ways to prove yourself" Merlin muttered.

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

In the King's chambers, the servant Kelda knelt before Uther.

"I was there in person. Odin has put a price on Prince Arthur's head" Kelda informed the King.

"Surely he wouldn't dare" Uther said, clenching a fist.

"He's blinded by grief, My Lord. The assassin Myror has accepted the bounty" Kelda responded. Uther sighed heavily.

"I've heard of this Myror" He muttered.

"I believe he's heading for Camelot as we speak. I bring you this information at great risk to myself" Kelda said uncertainly. Uther hands Kelda a sack of gold coins. Kelda nodded and left. Uther turned to Sir Leon/

"Double the guards. I want this assassin intercepted before he reaches Camelot" Uther snapped.

"Of course, My Lord" Sir Leon replied.

Myror waited in the woods to assassinate Arthur, but he noiced that the Prince was not with the men going to the northern borders. Myror frowned, contemplating this development.

Gwen was sweeping the floors of her small home when Merlin and Arthur entered, Arthur's hood obscuring his face.

"My Lord" Gwen said, dropping into a curtsy.

"Guinevere" Arthur acknowledged, looking around the small hut. "It's good of you to let me stay in your home"

"I'm happy to help" Gwen said, still kneeling. Merlin leaned next to her.

"Food" He whispered. Gwen stood and brushed off her dress.

"I'll prepare some food for you" She said. She turned to Merlin. "I can't believe you talked me into this!" She left to go to the kitchen and Arthur turned to glare at Merlin.

"You can't really expect me to stay here" He protested, in a hushed whisper.

"We need to keep you out of sight. We can trust Gwen not to tell anyone you're here" Merlin replied, just as hushed.

"I doubt anyone would believe it" Arthur grumbled. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You really can't go without your big bed and your soft pillows?" He asked, raising a brow. Arthur frowned.

"This will be fine" He said softly. In a louder voice he spoke. "How are the preparations coming along? Have we found someone to play our knight in the tournament?"

"Absolutely. He's a farmer from one of the outlying villages, and no one will recognize him" Merlin replied.

"But does he look the part?" Arthur asked. Merlin averted his eyes.

Later that day, Merlin brought William to Gwen's house. Arthur sighed.

"Great" He muttered.

Merlin and Gwen washed and dressed William, in order to make him look more like a Knight. Merlin presented him with a seal of nobility.

"From now on, you're Sir William of Daira. Imagine you're really...arrogant. Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else" Merlin informed the farmer.

"It's not arrogance" Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "Ignore him, he's an idiot. A knight must behave with honor and nobility"

William's walk became a strut

"That's...better" Arthur paused. "You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family" William nodded and looked at Merlin authoritatively.

"Polish my armor, boy" He commanded.

"Now you're gettin' the hang of it" Arthur said appreciatively. William laughed. "That's a good point, you do need to polish our armor" Merlin rolled his eyes.

That evening, Merlin flopped onto his own bed.

"Glad to see you're resting, Merlin. I take it that mean you've got the energy to clean my leech tank" Gaius said. Merlin groaned and sat up.

Meanwhile, in Gwen's house, Gwen was sweeping again, and Arthur finished a drink.

"It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night. Is this my bed?" He asked, gesturing to a bed in the corner. It was Gwen's bed.

"Of course" She said, a bit flustered. "I hope you'll be comfortable"

"I'm sure I will be" Arthur said quietly.

Gwen made up a bed on the floor. Arthur seemed uncomfortable - he beat the pillow.

"Goodnight, Guinevere" He said.

"Goodnight, My Lord" Gwen said softly.

Meanwhile, Morgana was having another one of her dreams. Mordred looked at her, concerned, and placed a cool hand to her forehead.

"Will she be alright, mother?" He asked. Serenity knelt down beside Morgana.

"She'll be fine. She must learn to control her visions, or they will take hold of her" Serenity replied quietly.

"My Queen, The priestess is here at your command" Amy, the healer of the Druid tribe said, peeking into the tent.

"Very good" Serenity said quietly. "watch over her, Mordred" Mordred nodded and Serenity left the tent. A woman with long black hair and violet eyes was waiting for her. She wore a red robe with symbols of fire on it and a symbol on her forehead. Dangling red earrings hung from her ears and a tight red choker was at her throat. Her lips were as red as blood and her skin was tan.

"Queen Serenity" The woman said, reaching out a hand. "It is good to see you again"

In Camelot, Myror scaled the wall into the castle. He grabbed a guard, Fyren, covering his mouth before releasing him.

"Why are you here?" Fyren asked.

"Your information was wrong. Prince Arthur is not among the party travelling to the northern borders" Myror said angrily.

"The Prince left with them yesterday" Fyren replied. "I saw him"

"Then they must have separated. Perhaps he has returned to Camelot" Myror mused. Fyren shook his head.

"Not that I've heard. His return would've been announced at court" He told the assassin.

"It would seem the Prince does not want to be found. Hmm" Myror pondered this. "Keep me informed" He ordered, before stalking away.

"She is a priestess of the Old religion" Queen Serenity said, as she, and the woman, Raye, sat by the fire.

"Are you sure?" Raye asked. "There are not many of us left"

"She is the daughter of Vivienne, one of the high priestesses" Queen Serenity replied. "She has inherited the gift"

"If this is true, Morgause will seek to sway her to her cause" Raye replied.

"Exactly" Serenity replied. "Mordred and Morgana are bound. Their destinies are intertwined"

"Nimueh is dead" Raye said. "She has given her life for Mordred"

"I know" Serenity replied. "I fear what Mordred will become. He has hate in his heart"

"Do you think that if Morgana goes with Morgause, Mordred will as well" Raye asked. Neither woman saw Mordred hiding nearby.

"That is my fear. I love my son Raye. If anything happens..."

"I understand" Raye replied. "I will train Morgana to use her powers"

"Thank you" Mordred snuck back to the tent and sat by Morgana.

"No one will hurt you, not while I'm around" He whispered, laying down beside her and closing his eyes.

(This will not be a Mordred/Morgana story in a romantic sense but rather in a brotherly/sisterly affection)

It was almost time for the tournament to begin. Merlin and a cloaked Arthur headed to his tent. Uther walked into the stands and the knights entered on horseback to stand before the King.

"Now, remember the plan. I'm competing in the tournament, but no one will know that it's me. All you have to do is acknowledge the crowd at the end of the match. Act like you belong there and people will believe that you do" Arthur said softly to William.

"Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years" Merlin eyed William, who was trying to stay on his horse.

"Well, he hasn't fallen off his horse" Merlin whispered to Arthur.

"...our bravery, strength..." Uther continued.

"I suppose that's something" Arthur muttered back.

"...and your skill to the test. Today you will fight for glory and for honor. For this is the ultimate test of courage. And it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skillful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion" Uther finished.

"They're ready for you, Sire" William said.

The jousting tournament began. Gwen cheered for Arthur enthusiastically as he won each match. Myror also watched. Arthur entered his tent and tossed William his helmet.

"You must go and acknowledge the crowd" He instructed.

"How do you do that?" William asked.

"You wave, they cheer. It's not difficult" Arthur replied. William left and Arthur sighed. "I do all the work, someone else gets all the praise"

"I know the feeling" Merlin said. Arthur turned to Merlin and smiled slightly.

"I suppose you do" He said. There was an awkward moment of silence. "Well don't just stand there. Help me off with my armor. And remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horse needs grooming. And don't forget to repair the broken lances" Merlin hid a smile as he went to fulfill his tasks.

Fyren sat next to Myror in the stands.

"Do you have news on the whereabouts of Prince Arthur?" Myror asked quietly.

"Everyone believes he is travelling to the northern borders, but I've discovered that Arthur's servant remains in Camelot" Fyren replied.

"Who is this servant?" Myror asked.

"That's him" Fyren said, pointing out Merlin. Myror frowned.

"Why is he working for another knight?" He mused.

Merlin tried to sneak past Gaius to his room. Gaius turned and stared at him. Merlin sighed.

"Is this about the leech tank?" Merlin asked. Gaius frowned.

"How very perceptive of you, Merlin" He said.

"I'll clean it tomorrow" Merlin said quickly.

"And will that be before or after you've scrubbed the floors and done the laundry?" Gaius asked. Merlin groaned. He was getting to a snapping point.

At Gwen's, she began clearing the dishes from dinner.

"From what I hear, the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William. They think he's very handsome" Gwen said.

"Typical. He wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked him round the head with his lance" Arthur sighed. Gwen turned to face him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I fear that people respect me just because of my title" Arthur said quietly.

"I don't believe that's true of everyone" Gwen said, sitting at the table. Arthur looked her in the eyes.

"Would you tell me if it were?" He asked. Gwen thought for a moment.

"No" She begrudgingly said. Arthur nodded as if he had expected such an answer.

"When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter, nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament...if I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it and not because I am Prince Arthur" He sighed and stood up. "I think I'll take a bath" Gwen looked down.

"That might be difficult seeing as I don't have a bathtub" She said softly. Arthur looked at her.

"Really?" He asked. "Er...perhaps I could bathe in the river"

"Yes. No one goes down there this time of night" Gwen replied. "I can get you some soap and a towel"

"Thank you, Guinevere" Arthur replied.

Merlin was asleep on the floor, his hands still holding a brush and bucket. Gaius entered.

"Merlin, on your feet. Arthur may be away, but I'm not. And why is my leech tank still dirty? Where do you get the idea you can sit around all day doing nothing?" Gaius asked. Merlin got to his feet and glared at Gaius.

"Wha..?" He was fuming mad. "Do you think I sit around doing nothing?! I haven't had a chance to sit around and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around after Arthur! Do this, Merlin! Do that, Merlin! And when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you! And if I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny! Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No. I have fought: Griffins, witches, erm...bandits, I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am, because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed! Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn!" Gaius stared at Merlin as he threw the brush down and stomped to his room slamming the door.

"Can you really help me?" Morgana asked.

"Yes" Raye said quietly. "I can help you clear your mind and see your visions clearly, and not in your dreams. Are you prepared to learn?"

"Of course" Morgana said. "I want to control this"

"Then let us not waste any time" Raye said. "We must journey to the isle of the blessed" Morgana nodded.

"Will you come back?" Mordred asked softly.

"Of course" Morgana replied, kissing his forehead. "I will never truly leave you"

"Sir Alinor has advanced to the final" Merlin told Arthur. Arthur nodded.

Arthur faced Sir Leon and won. Everyone rose to their feet and cheered.

"Congratulations, you are in the final" Merlin said, when Arthur entered the tent.

"Go on then" Arthur said to William. "Your people await you. No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time"

"Sounds like the crowd've really taken to William" Merlin replied.

"That will change when I reveal my identity" Arthur said.

"You really miss getting all the attention, don't you?" Merlin asked with a smirk.

"Just go and water the horse, will you?" Arthur said.

Merlin brought the horse to the water trough. Myror approached him.

"He's a fine horse. I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance" Myror said.

"He's doing well. Just one more match to go" Merlin replied.

"Tell me, what is he like to work for?" Myror asked. Merlin sighed.

"Between you and me? He can be a bit of a prat" He said irritably. Myror laughed.

"So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?" He asked. Merlin was caught off guard.

"No. Yes, yes. Not right now. Arthur's away. I'm just...helping out" He stammered. Myror hid a smirk.

"Well, I, erm, I wish your master luck in the final" He replied.

"Thanks" Merlin said suspiciously.

Gwen swept the pantry where she had been sleeping when Arthur entered through the front door.

"Guinevere?" He called.

"Just a minute" Gwen called back. Arthur rounded the corner.

"Do you have a needle and threat? My shirt needs mending" He asked. Gwen paused.

"If you place it on the table I'll get to it in a moment" She said. Arthur looked at the pantry and frowned.

"Is this where you sleep? Where's your bed?" He asked. Gwen sighed.

"You're sleeping in it" She replied.

"Why didn't you say something?" Arthur asked.

"How could I? You're Prince Arthur" Gwen said.

"Guinevere, you should have said something" Arthur said. "I'll make it up to you. Tonight, I will make dinner for you" Gwen's eyes widened.

"You're going to cook me dinner?" She asked in disbelief.

"I most certainly am. Now go for a walk or do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the evening..." He trailed off.

"A walk would be nice" Gwen replied.

"...and your dinner will be ready when you return" Arthur said.

Merlin met Gwen in the street as she walked away from her house.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"He's cooking me dinner" Gwen replied. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Arthur's cooking?" He asked incredulously.

Gwen gives him a look that read 'surprised'? before continuing to walk away.

In Gwen's house, Arthur had just put the chicken in the oven when Merlin entered.

"Gwen says you're cooking" Merlin said in a tone that suggested he didn't believe it.

"I can cook Merlin" Arthur snapped.

"Since when" Merlin countered. Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Since Morgana's mother taught me" He snapped.

"I'm sorry" Merlin said. "Its just, I've never seen you cook before"

"When I was ten years old, Morgana's family came to visit the castle. Vivienne insisted that we learn something worthwhile and taught us both to cook. Father found out and forbid her from teaching us anymore, but she would continue to do it in secret. When she died, we never got a chance to cook anything, because we were sure Uther would find out if we did"

"I see" Merlin replied. "What are you making?"

"Stuffed Chicken and potatoes" Arthur replied. "I need you to fetch me a decent shirt and some wine from the kitchens"

Myror was snooping around when Merlin came in to get a shirt. Myror hid, ready to kill Merlin with a dagger, but Merlin left and Myror followed him out.

Arthur set the table as Merlin handed him the wine.

"She's coming. Quick, out the back way" Arthur hissed. Merlin smirked.

"Hope Gwen's impressed" He said. Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin left.

Gwen opened the front door and Arthur turned to face her.

"Guinevere. Perfect timing"

Arthur pulled out her seat for her.

"Thank you" She said, sitting down.

Myror watched from the window and prepared a mini crossbow.

"This is delicious" Gwen said, pleasantly surprised.

"I'm glad you like it" Arthur replied. Suddenly he jerked in pain, as the fork fell from his fingers. He slumped forward and Guinevere saw an arrow sticking from his back. She looked through the window and locked eyes with Myror. He was about to shoot her when the night patrol saw him.

"Halt! You! Stop right there!" The guard said. Myror took off and escaped under the drawbridge.

"Arthur!" Guinevere sobbed. "Arthur!" She pulled him off the table.

"I'll go get help" She whispered.

Gaius entered as Merlin set dinner on the table. He looked up.

"What I said this morning..."

"It is I who should be apologising to you. I have failed to appreciate just how heavy your burden must be" Gaius replied.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper with you" Merlin said, head bowed.

"It's no wonder you're upset. There's so much resting on your young shoulders. Now that Arthur's away, you must take time to enjoy yourself" Before Merlin could respond, the door flew open and Gwen stood there.

"Merlin..Arthur..Help" She panted.

"I'll be right back" Merlin told Gaius. He grabbed his coat and magic book and left. Gaius was stunned.

Merlin returned with Gwen to the house and saw Arthur on the ground.

"Help me move him to the bed" Merlin said. It took some effort, but they got him on the bed, on his stomach. Merlin pulled out the arrow and placed his hand on the wound. He muttered something and the wound closed up. Gwen gasped.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to your magic, Merlin" She whispered. Arthur began to stir.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Arthur, there's an assassin's in Camelot. He's here to kill you" Merlin replied.

"How do you know this?" Arthur demanded.

"I overheard Uther talking about it. He said that Odin sent him"

"Why would Odin want you dead?" Gwen asked. Arthur sighed.

"Because I killed his son. Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. I can still see his face. He looked so scared" Arthur said quietly.

"You cannot blame yourself" Gwen said, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"The bad news is, Myror knows where you are" Merlin said. "You cannot stay here"

"I must finish the tournament" Arthur said.

"If Myror finds out your alive..." Merlin began. Arthur turned to his servant.

"I trust you to protect me" He said. Merlin was stunned into silence.

"With my life" He said.

"It won't come to that" Arthur replied. He turned to Gwen. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight"

"No, have my bed. You need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow" Gwen protested.

"I'll not hear of it. Goodnight, Guinevere" He said.

"Goodnight" Gwen said, going to her bed. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Can you turn the straw into a mattress?" He asked. Merlin sighed, but did as was requested. Arthur laid down and Merlin headed home.

The next day, Arthur prepared to leave Gwen's house.

"One more match. The tournament will be over" Arthur replied. Gwen smiled.

"You can go back to being Prince Arthur" She handed him a sash. "Erm...I thought you might wear it...for luck. Oh and be careful" She said.

"Thank you" Arthur said. He kissed her quickly. "I must go"

Myror watched with narrow eyes as Arthur met Merlin in the street on his way to the tournament grounds, he followed them and saw Arthur with his double. He wanted to know how Arthur was still in a condition to fight.

"They're ready for you, Sire" William said.

Myror watched Will hand Arthur the helmet. Myror saw two knights greet each other.

"Sir Alynor, good luck in the final" One knight said.

Myror attacked Sir Alynor in his tent, dressed in his armour and disguised a deadly lance. Arthur and Myror faced each other on the course. Arthur got hit with the deadly lance and Gwen stood up in shock, running out of the stands to him. Merlin saw the disguised deadly point and headed after Myror. Gwen supported Arthur as they rushed into the tent.

"His lance pierced my armour" Arthur said.

"You're losing too much blood" Gwen said softly. Gwen took off the favour she gave him and held it against the wound.

"Do what you can. I have to be back on the course within five minutes or I forfeit the match" Arthur replied.

"You can't possibly joust, you're too badly injured!" Gwen protested.

"I have never withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now. Where is Merlin?"

"You would risk your life to protect your pride? You have nothing to prove. Least of all to me" Gwen said. "I don't know where Merlin is"

"I have everything to prove. To myself" Arthur responded. Gwen sighed.

Merlin saw Myror in armour and the dead Sir Alinor. Arthur mounted on his horse and motioned to the lance rack.

"You'll have to pass me my lance" He said.

"This is madness!" Gwen protested.

Arthur rode off and Merlin ran up to Gwen.

"Gwen! Where's Arthur?" He asked frantically.

"He's about to joust" Gwen replied. Merlin shook his head.

"He's jousting against the assassin" Merlin replied. They rushed to the course as Arthur and Myror faced off.

"_Unbinde þé téage" _Merlin hissed.

Merlin used magic to snap the girth on Myror's horse so Arthur unhorsed and killed him. Merlin helped Arthur off the course.

"You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alynor and took his place. The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself" Merlin said.

"You must go and collect the trophy" Arthur told William. Gwen and Merlin were surprised.

"I thought this was going to be your moment of glory" Gwen said. Arthur shook his head as Merlin bandaged him up. He had refused to let Merlin use magic a second time.

"Perhaps this is a time for humility" He said.

Merlin, Gwen, and cloaked Arthur laughed and smiled as William celebrated victory to wild applause.

The next day Arthur stood before the court with a bandage sling over his bloody armour.

"The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him" Arthur explained.

"Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him" Uther said.

"Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son? We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed" Arthur told his father.

"Perhaps you're right. How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?" Uther asked.

"Very. I learned a great deal. How was the tournament?" Arthur asked.

"Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Daira" Uther replied.

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement" Arthur said, sharing a secret look with Gwen and Merlin.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Celestial Awakening**

**Chapter Seven**

Morgana and Raye were at the Isle of the Blessed when Morgana stirred restlessly in her sleep. The candle next to her lit on fire. Raye awoke and looked at Morgana, concerned. She blew out the candle again and watched Morgana. After a few minutes Morgana magically lit the candle in her sleep again. She jerked awake, and stared at the candle and making the flame rise higher.

"Morgana, stop!" Raye commanded. Morgana turned towards the priestess her eyes gold and Raye flew backwards. The gold vanished and Morgana gasped.

"Raye, I'm so sorry" She said, running over to the priestess. Raye got to her feet quickly.

"That's alright, Milady" She said. "But you must learn to control your visions"

In an enchanted fortress, Morgause watched Arthur through a magic crystal in her Enchanted Fortress.

"Hider eft funde. On þisse ne middangeard. Arthur Pendragon, a great destiny awaits you. The battle for your soul is about to begin" She said, smiling a the image.

In the Hall of Ceremonies, two young men were being knighted.

"Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caradoc, Knight of Camelot" The two knights arose and stood before the other knights. "You have been accorded a great honour. But with that honour comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights' code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honour, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond. You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur. Follow his example, and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title"

The entire court turned to the door at the sound of sword fighting outside. A knight entered. The newly made knights of Camelot drew their swords as the knight approached. Arthur stepped forward and the knight dropped gauntlet in front of Arthur, who picked it up.

"I accept your challenge. If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity" Arthur said. The knight removed the helmet to reveal a wealth of long blonde tresses. The Knight was a woman. The other knights were shocked.

"My name is Morgause" The woman replied.

That night, in the council chambers, Uther and Arthur consulted Geoffrey of Monmouth.

"I've searched the records going back more than 300 years. I could find nothing to say a woman cannot issue a challenge" Geoffrey told them. Uther frowned.

"There must be some way to put a stop to this" He said. Geoffrey shook his head.

"According to the Knight's Rules, it appears her challenge is perfectly valid" He replied.

"It seems there's nothing we can do" Arthur sighed, not really wanting to fight a woman.

"We don't know anything about this woman! I will not let you face her in combat!" Uther snapped.

"I accepted the challenge. If I refuse to fight, it'll be seen as an act of cowardice" Arthur replied.

"She killed five guards. You should not underestimate her" Uther warned.

"I cannot demand that my knights uphold the code, then be seen to break it myself. I must face her tomorrow" Arthur informed his father. Uther sighed heavily, but he knew that Arthur was right.

Merlin watched from a window as Morgause practiced in the square. Gwen came up behind her.

"Who is she? Why would she challenge Arthur? It seems no one's ever heard of her" Gwen muttered. Merlin turned to face Gwen.

"There's something about her that I don't like" He said. Gwen nodded, agreeing with him.

Later, in Arthur's chambers, Merlin confronted Arthur.

"Do you know why she challenged you?" He asked.

"I'm the King's son" Arthur replied. "Perhaps she believed she will prove herself"

"Yeah, but you don't want to fight her, do you?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow. Arthur turned to face him.

"I have no choice. If I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her, what am I then?" He noticed Merlin look at him oddly. "What is it?"

"You've never faced a woman in combat. What if you hesitate? She could use that to her advantage" Merlin said. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You think she's going to defeat me" He said. It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"I'm just saying. You need to be cautious, because it sounds like she's pretty handy with a sword" Merlin replied. Arthur sighed, but he knew that Merlin was right.

"I need you to take a message to Morgause for me. If I'm seen to do it, it could be viewed as cowardice. You must persuade her to withdraw her challenge" He instructed. Merlin paled, but nodded.

Merlin entered the chambers. Morgause cornered him with a sword.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I have a message from Prince Arthur. He wants you to withdraw your challenge. Arthur has no desire to fight you. Now, if you withdraw, he will grant you safe passage through the kingdom. Leave now, while you still can" Merlin said. Morgause drew back her sword and smirked.

"If Arthur has no desire to fight me, perhaps he should withdraw" She said.

"No. He'll, he'll never do that. It's not in him to withdraw" Merlin said.

"Then we have that in common" Morgause said, putting her sword away. Merlin sighed.

"If you fight him, he will have to treat you as he does any other opponent. It won't matter that you're a woman" He warned.

"I do not ask for special treatment" She snapped.

"Arthur has no quarrel with you. Why would you challenge him?" Merlin asked.

"My reasons are not your concern" Morgause said stiffly.

"Don't put Arthur in a position where he's forced to kill you" Merlin said, eyes darkening.

"Who's to say Arthur's life won't rest in my hands?" Morgause asked haughtily. Merlin left, frustrated.

The next day, they commenced on the tournament grounds. Merlin prepared Arthur for the fight.

"You gave her a chance to withdraw. Whatever happens, you are not to blame" He told the prince.

The both entered the arena.

"The fight is by the Knights' Rules. And to the death" Uther said.

"I'm offering you a final chance to withdraw. I suggest you take it" Morgause shook her head. "Then you leave me no choice"

They fought. Arthur caught Morgause in the arm, but allowed her to pick up her sword. She disarmed him and pressed her sword to his chest.

"Make me a promise and I will spare your life" She said. Arthur stared at her.

"What is it you ask?" He replied.

"Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set to you" Morgause told him.

"And the nature of this challenge?" Arthur asked.

"That is for me to decide. Do I have your word that you will accept, no matter what?" Morgause pressed.

"You have my word" Arthur replied.

Later, Merlin visited Arthur in his chambers. Arthur was slumped over the table.

"It could've been worse" Merlin said.

"How, exactly, could it have been worse?" Arthur groaned, looking up at him.

"You could be dead" Merlin replied. Arthur sighed.

"At least I wouldn't have to face everyone. I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life. I was defeated by a girl" He muttered.

"It's actually quite funny when you think about it" Arthur threw a goblet at him. "Or not"

"No. It's like you said. I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her. That's why she won" Merlin nodded, sympathetically.

The next Morgause prepared her horse for travel. Arthur lead his horse out of the drawbridge gate and stopped.

"Congratulations on your victory. You're a skillful swordsman. Woman. Swords... swords-woman" He stammered. Morgause smirked and walked over to his horse.

"You have a beautiful horse" She said. Arthur looked at his horse and her eyes glow.

"I shall expect to see you three days hence" She reminded him.

"How will I find you?" Arthur asked.

"When the time comes, you will know your way" Morgause responded cryptically.

"If I don't show up it might be because I don't know where I'm going" Arthur replied.

"The path you must follow will become clear to you" She said, mounting her horse. "I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve my sword"

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't" Arthur admitted.

"You showed yourself to be a man of honor. You inherited that trait from your mother" Morgause replied.

"You knew my mother?" Arthur asked.

"I knew her very well" Morgause replied. She rode off.

"Wait!" Arthur called, but it was too late.

On the Isle of the Blessed, Morgana was sitting on the ground in front of a fire.

"Open your mind" Raye said. "Let your abilities shine"

"Yes, let them shine indeed" Another woman's voice said. Raye turned to the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped. Morgana opened her eyes and turned. Her eyes met the other woman's and she stood.

"I didn't mean to intrude" Morgause said. Morgana brushed off her skirt.

"I'm the Lady Morgana" She said, curtsying.

"I know who you are" Morgause replied softly. "You look tired"

"I haven't been sleeping" Morgana replied. Raye stepped forward.

"I am training her, Morgause. You have no business here" She snapped. Morgana continued to study Morgause.

"Could it be that we've met somewhere before?" She asked.

"It is possible, child" She said. Morgana noticed the bracelet on Morgause's wrist.

"That's a beautiful bracelet" She said. Morgause smiled.

"It was a gift. From my mother. Please, I would like you to have it. It's a healing bracelet. It will help you sleep" Morgause said. Morgana hesitated.

"I couldn't" She said.

"I insist" Morgause replied. She placed it on Morgana's wrist and it glowed. Raye glared at Morgause and the blonde sighed.

"Looks like my time is up" She said. "I'll take my leave. I hope we meet again, Morgana"

Meanwhile, in the Council chambers, Arthur had finished telling Uther about Morgause's words.

"And what is to be the nature of this challenge?" Uther asked.

"She didn't say. But I gave her my word that I would accept it no matter what" Arthur replied.

"You should never have made such a promise. You have no idea what she might ask of you" Uther responded.

"She had her sword to my chest. I had no choice. Morgause said that she knew my mother" Arthur explained.

"She told you this?" Uther asked. Arthur nodded. "Obviously she's lying. She's playing on your affections for your mother to lure you into a trap"

"That makes no sense. She spared my life" Arthur protested.

"It confirms my suspicions" Uther said firmly. "I believe Morgause is an enchantress. How else could she have defeated you?"

"I don't believe she was using magic" Arthur said.

"And you would know for certain if she were?" Uther snapped. "Under no circumstances will you go to meet her, or accept this challenge"

"I gave her my word!" Arthur protested.

"I don't care what was said to her. You will remain in Camelot" Uther commanded.

"I want to hear what she knows about my mother" Arthur said. Uther shook his head.

"She knows nothing. She is lying. You will not go to her. I forbid it" Uther snapped.

"So I am to break my word?" Arthur asked. Uther turned to the guards.

"Escort my son to his chambers. Under no circumstances will he be allowed to leave" He ordered.

"You're confining me to my chambers?" Arthur asked.

"I am protecting you from your own foolishness!" Uther said, glaring at his son.

Merlin walked to Arthur's Chambers, confused to see the guards before he entered.

"Why are the guards outside the door?" He asked.

"My father has confined me to my chambers and has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge" Arthur replied.

"Well, maybe he's got a point. You don't know what she might've asked you to do" Merlin replied.

"I gave her my word" Arthur said firmly. Merlin nodded.

"So, I take it we're going anyway"

"You're smarter than you look. Gather some supplies, we leave tonight. Oh, and Merlin ...find a way to get me out of here" He ordered.

"I can use magic" Merlin whispered. "I can use a transportation spell to get you to the stables" Arthur nodded.

"We leave tonight" He said.

That night Merlin entered the chambers. Arthur was now dressed in chainmail.

"the supplies are in the saddlebags of your horse, sire" He said.

"Are you sure about this" Arthur asked.

"I promise, I've practiced the spell before" Merlin said. "Its perfectly safe" He placed a hand on Arthur. "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" Arthur vanished. Merlin opened the window and then hurried down to the stables. Arthur was waiting with both horses.

"Nice spell" He commented. They rode out of Camelot and through the woods.

"Which way?" Merlin asked. Arthur frowned. "Do you actually know where we're going?"

"It's this way" Arthur jerked the horse, but it didn't move. "Come on. What is wrong with this horse?" The horse veered right.

"Where are you going? I thought you said it was left?" Merlin asked.

"It's not me! It's the horse! Morgause told me. When the time comes, you'll know your way" Arthur replied. Merlin groaned.

"So the horse knows where we're going. Great"

The next morning Gaius went to wake Merlin up.

"Come on, Merlin. Merlin?" He entered the room but it was empty.

Gaius and Uther marched to Arthur's Chambers. Arthur was gone and the window was open.

"You've been guarding an empty room. Send out a search party! Find Arthur and bring him back to Camelot!" He ordered the guards, before turning to Gaius. "Do you have any idea what Morgause might want with Arthur?"

"I'm afraid I don't" Gaius said gravely.

Merlin and Arthur were still riding through the woods.

"What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do?" Merlin asked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm not expecting it to be easy, Merlin. That's why it's called a challenge" He said slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

"So you'd do anything she asks of you?" Merlin asked.

"I gave her my word. It's a question of honor" Arthur replied.

"What if she challenges you to do something even less honourable than breaking your word?" was Merlin's next question.

"Will you stop prattling on? We're in Odin's territory. We could be attacked at any second" Arthur hissed.

"I just think it's strange to agree to do something when you don't know what it is" Merlin said quietly.

"One more word out of you, Merlin, and you'll be taking the challenge in my place" Arthur snapped. They were attacked by Odin's men.

"Gar onbærne" Merlin used a spell to knock out the attackers. "Maybe we should turn back. The woods could be full of Odin's men" Merlin said, hesitantly.

"You can go back if you want to, I won't stop you" Arthur replied.

"You don't know anything about Morgause! You don't know what she's gonna ask you to do! We don't even know where we're going, we're following a horse!" Merlin protested.

"Morgause said she knew my mother" Arthur replied

On the Isle,

"Morgana, are you alright?" Raye asked.

"It's strange. I had the best night's sleep I can remember" Morgana replied, feeling well rested.

"It's has to do with the bracelet Morgause gave you" Raye said. "Its good that you aren't having nightmares, but your visions are important. If you channel them, you can have them without nightmares and at any time of day"

"I know" Morgana said. "Raye, why don't you like her?" Raye hesitated.

"She was once a priestess like us" Raye replied.

"Isn't she still?" Morgana asked.

"No" Raye replied. "Her mind has been twisted and evil. She tried to rally the priestesses into destroying Camelot. Nimueh was the only one who wanted to, but she has atoned for her mistakes. Morgause has not"

Morgana was silent, unable to shake the feeling that she knew Morgause.

Merlin and Arthur came to a lake with a waterfall.

"It seems your horse has brought us to a dead end" Merlin said, smirking a little. Arthur's horse walked forward to the water.

"Now where's he going?" Arthur asked.

"I think you're going to get wet" Merlin replied.

"You don't say" Arthur said, disappearing into the waterfall.

"Arthur?" Merlin nudged his horse to follow them into the lake.

Merlin entered a tunnel behind the waterfall and emerged from a wood to find Arthur staring up at a the Enchanted Castle.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know" Arthur replied.

"If we weren't sure Morgause was a sorcerer before, we can be certain of it now" Merlin said.

"That must've been how she defeated me. She was using magic" Arthur said. Merlin shook his head.

"Hmm, it didn't look like she was" He replied. Arthur glared at him.

They dismounted and entered into a chamber empty except for a block of wood with an axe.

"Now what?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe we should ask the horse" Merlin said. He looked around. "Well, there's no one here"

"You kept your promise" Morgause came out of the shadows.

"What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?" Arthur asked.

"Place your head on the block" Morgause replied. She picked up the axe. "You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked"

"Arthur, don't" Merlin said quickly. Arthur knelt to place his head on the block.

"What are you doing?" Merlin panicked. "I won't let you do this!"

"Stay out of this, Merlin!" Arthur snapped. Morgause began to swing the axe, then put it down.

"You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon, and for that I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires" Morgause responded.

"You said you knew my mother. Tell me all that you know about her" Arthur said, rising.

"Perhaps you would like to see her" Morgause replied.

"I want that more than anything" Arthur replied.

"As you wish" Morgause replied.

Sir Leon and other knights stood before Uther.

"The search party were unable to pick up a trail. There is no sign of Prince Arthur anywhere" Sir Leon said.

"Redouble your efforts. Send riders to the outlying villages. I want my son found!" Uther commanded.

"Yes, My Lord" Leon replied. The knights left.

"It chills me to think what Morgause has planned for Arthur" Uther said.

"Had she chosen to , she already could have killed him. I believe she has some other purpose in mind" Gaius said.

"Morgause told Arthur that she knew his mother" Uther admitted gravely.

"She knew Ygraine?" Gaius asked, surprised.

"I don't know! Perhaps it's a lie. She knew that it would tempt Arthur to go to her" Uther sighed.

"You think that Morgause knows the true circumstances to Arthur's birth?" Gaius asked. Uther sat down and frowned.

"I fear that more than anything" He replied.

Inside the Fortress, Merlin and Arthur waited for Morgause to perform her spell.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Merlin asked quietly.

"If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?" Arthur asked. Merlin sighed.

"Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer" He warned. Arthur sighed.

"Merlin, I do not hate magic like father. Look at you and Morgana" Arthur replied. Merlin sighed.

"It is time. Close your eyes" Morgause commanded. Arthur closed his eyes. "Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs" Merlin watched as a ghostly figure of a young woman appeared.

"Arthur" The woman said softly. Arthur opened his eyes. "Arthur"

"Mother" Arthur whispered.

"My son" Ygraine walked over to Arthur and hugged him. "When I last held you, you were a tiny baby. I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life"

"I'm so sorry" Arthur whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Ygraine said firmly.

"It was my birth that caused you to die" Arthur protested. Merlin cringed. He now knew what Morgause's plan was. He saw her smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"No, you are not to blame" Ygraine told him.

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me" Arthur admitted.

"Do not think that. It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened" Ygraine informed Arthur.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked. Ygraine looked at Merlin and then back at Arthur.

"It is not important. What matters is that you lived" She replied. Arthur shot a look at Merlin.

"Why should my father feel guilty?" He asked.

"It is better left in the past" Ygraine replied.

"You cannot leave me with more questions. Please" Arthur pleaded. She looked at Merlin again. He gave a slight nod of his head, realizing that this was something Arthur needed to face.

"Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive" Ygraine said quietly.

"But how was I born? Tell me" Arthur insisted.

"Your father betrayed me. He went to my friend, a sorceress named, Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child... You were born of magic" Ygraine replied.

"That's not true" Arthur whispered.

"I'm sorry, Arthur" Ygraine said softly. "Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that"

"No" Arthur shook his head.

"He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you" She vanished.

"No! Bring her back!" Arthur commanded.

"I cannot" Morgause replied. "Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever. I am truly sorry that your learnt of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal" She turned and left. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Did you know?" He asked. Merlin sighed.

"Nimueh told me before she died" He said. He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "But she told me that Uther asked her to take his life" Arthur clenched his fists.

"Then why didn't she?" He asked. Merlin sighed.

"Because she doesn't get to choose who dies. I didn't understand that when I bargained my life. I didn't understand until Mordred nearly died in my place and she killed herself to save him" Merlin sighed. "Uther didn't listen to her when she warned him of the consequences and it cost your mother her life. Uther banished Nimueh, who had been a member of the court and started the purge"

"He's a hypocrite and a liar" Arthur said through clenched teeth. "Fetch the horses. We're returning to Camelot"

Merlin and Arthur returned to Camelot. Arthur dismounted in the square and grabbed the sword from his horse before walking up the steps into the castle.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked worriedly. Arthur kept walking. Gaius came up to Merlin.

"Merlin. I'm relieved to see you're safe. Where's Arthur?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur knows about his birth" Merlin said, running after the prince.

Uther was looking over some papers with Sir Leon when Arthur entered.

"Arthur. Where have you been? I have had search parties out looking for you" Arthur didn't answer and Uther looked up. "Arthur?" He questioned, seeing rage in his son's eyes.

"I know...what you did to my mother" Arthur hissed.

"Leave us. No one is to enter" Uther commanded Leon. Sir Leon exited and closed the doors.

"What are you talking about?" Uther asked.

"You were so desperate for an heir, you were prepared to use magic" Arthur shouted.

"Did Morgause tell you this? She's lying" Uther said quickly.

"My mother is dead because of your selfishness and arrogance. Her blood is on your hands" Arthur continued.

"No. That's not true. But Morgause would have you believe that" Uther replied. Arthur paid him no mind.

"This is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic. Rather than blame yourself for what you did, you blame them" Arthur said angrily. Uther stared at his son.

"You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father? I can only think that Morgause has enchanted you" Uther said. Arthur scoffed.

"You hunted her kind like animals! How many hundreds have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?" He asked.

"Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us! I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom!" Uther snapped.

"You speak of honour and nobility! You're nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!" Arthur said, repeating his earlier words.

"I am your king, and your father. You will show me some respect!" Uther commanded. Arthur scowled and raised his sword as Merlin burst into the room, having knocked out King Leon.

"Arthur! Don't! I know you don't want to do this!" Merlin cried.

"My mother is dead because of him!" Arthur cried.

"Killing your father won't bring her back. You've lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?" Merlin asked.

"Listen to him, Arthur" Uther pleaded.

"Arthur, please, put the sword down" Merlin said calmly.

"You heard what my mother said! After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself! You have caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to that!" He looked straight at Merlin and Merlin could almost hear the unspoken words. _then you'll be safe. _

"Arthur, listen to me. What your father has done is unspeakable, but you don't want to kill him, I know you're angry, but please, think about what you're doing" His pleas finally reached Arthur and the Prince lowered his sword.

He glared at his father.

"I will never forget what you have done or the innocents you have killed because of your own actions" He warned. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Arthur and Merlin sat in Arthur's chambers.

"I am indebted to you, Merlin" Arthur said quietly. "If I had actually killed him, I..."

"I understand, sire" Merlin replied. Arthur nodded.

"One day things will be different" He said. "One day, your magic will be known" Merlin smiled.

"Until then, I will protect you from the shadows" He said. "Until the day I die"


End file.
